O Mais Perto do Sol
by Paulinhakawaii
Summary: Derek, o segundo filho de Talia, considerado o guerreiro mais valente da sua tribo, assumiu a liderança dos guerreiros para a conquista de um novo território. Dentro da sua tribo, ele é conhecido como um homem corajoso e justo. Para Stiles, porém, ele é apenas o homem que atacou a sua tribo e conquistou a sangue o território que foi passado a seu pai por justiça.


**O Mais Perto do Sol**

O calor estava insuportável. A chuva que havia caído durante a madrugada evaporava em ondas quase sufocantes de vapor, fazendo o ar ficar úmido e quente. O couro que cobria seu corpo, tratado pelas anciãs da tribo, grudavam na pele e acumulavam seu suor o faziam querer se jogar no rio e passar o dia inteiro submerso na água.

Tudo parecia tranquilo até que ao longe, abafado pela mata densa, ecoou o uivado longo e desesperado do berrante. Logo depois veio um gritou em alerta fazendo todos pararem o que estavam fazendo para prestar atenção na voz conhecida de um dos guardiões da tribo. Pânico estourando na veias, o suor escorrendo pelo clima e pelo batimento descontrolado do coração, todos tentavam suprimir o medo e reagir o mais rápido possível.

"Ataque! Ataque!" Greenbarg gritava no topo dos seus pulmões enquanto corria por entre as árvores. Ele corria contra o tempo em busca de segundos de vantagem.

Porém, nada que corresse por duas pernas podia ter sido rápido o bastante. Dezenas dos homens invasores já tinham passado pelos primeiros guardiões e dominavam a clareira da tribo, entrando nas tendas, atacavam cada homem corajoso o suficiente para tentasse proteger sua família e sua moradia.

Momentos depois, Greenbarg já estava no chão atingido por um lança.

* * *

"Nós conseguimos!" Issac gritou enquanto ainda sentia seu corpo vibrar com a vitória de ter conquistado um território tão bom quanto esse. Perto do mar, não muito distante de uma nascente de rio e por trás de morros que dificultava ainda mais a chegada até o lugar. O sangue alheio que ainda escorria por suas mãos e cobriam seu corpo eram apenas um preço a pagar.

"Eles devem ainda estar chocados." Boyd comentou olhando para vários homens sobreviventes que eram mantidos amordaçados. Mas os homens baixavam o rosto assim que e viam sendo encarados por ele. Não só por sua altura e porte como também por ser um dos poucos de pele escura, ele era temido assim que visto. "Eu acho que essa foi uma das melhores lutas que tivemos."

"Fortes como touros e silenciosos como uma lança!" Issac disse com orgulho olhando para os seus companheiros de tribo. Boyd e Erica, os mais próximos de si, só fizeram rir da reação animada dele ao conseguir conquistar sua primeira vitória. Após passar anos sofrendo com os maus-tratos do seu pai, ele finalmente tinha encontrado seu lugar junto ao melhor grupo tanto de caça quanto de luta da sua tribo.

"O que faremos agora, Derek?" Cora perguntou tentando esconder a sua própria animação. Assim como Issac, essa tinha sido sua primeira luta de conquista de território e ela tinha saído vitoriosa! Quando Laura chegasse ela faria questão de contar toda a história! Mas ainda se contendo para não deixar sua alegria ficar tão evidente, ela esperou pela resposta de Derek. O maior guerreiro da tribo das montanhas do norte e irmão.

"Devemos terminar de reunir todas as mulheres e crianças." Derek disse sério, mas logo deixou nascer um sorriso sardônico nos lábios e um olhar que deixava completamente transparente as más intenções por trás dos seus pensamentos. "Depois que a tribo remanescente for dividida, eu quero que os nossos guerreiros tenham diversão."

E não demorou muito para que toda a tribo recém conquistada fosse dividida e um grupo de mulheres fosse apresentado para o entretenimento dos novos líderes. Por Derek ele tinha simplesmente terminado o seu dia ali, colocado os vigias em seus postos e ido descansar. Mas tudo fazia parte apenas de uma demonstração de poder. Quem tinha mais força e resistência tinha o direito de comer e se divertir. Os derrotados apenas assistiram eles comerem suas caças, beberem suas bebidas e deitarem com suas mulheres.

As dançarinas para a apresentação estavam vestidas com couro fino e tecidos de fibras trançadas, adornadas com conchas e flores. Suavemente elas começaram a dançar ao som de tambores e suas próprias vozes melodiosas. Todas as mulheres apesar de seus movimentos treinados para seduzir um homem, traziam feições carregadas de medo escondidas atrás de languidos olhos. Das cinco dançarinas, apenas uma cobria quase todo o seu rosto e corpo, deixando visível apenas seus olhos e parte de seus braços e cintura que brilhavam em um marfim corado por sol.

Todos da tribo de Derek ainda estavam com suas roupas de batalha. Couros resistente amarrados firmemente nos antebraços e punhos, um colete de pele cobrindo seu torso e uma calça curta na altura da coxa para não atrapalhar na agilidade para correr. Assim como Derek, vários apenas bebiam quietamente aproveitando o momento de descanso. Porém, assim que a segunda dança terminou, Peter puxou uma das dançarinas pelos cabelos a fazendo cair no chão desorientada. Com uma risada medonha ele fez a mulher sentar-se em seu colo e passando a sussurrar no ouvido dela. Os homens de caráter grotesco e semelhantes ao de Peter, gritavam e riam da mulher, que ela começou a chorar a ser _discretamente _apalpada nos seus lugares íntimos na frente das duas tribos.

Antes que mais homens pudessem fazer o mesmo, Derek parou a dança e fez Peter sair da roda, ordenando que se ele quisesse copular, que _copulasse_ em outro lugar. Amedrontadas, as dançarinas pararam de dançar se aglomerando mais ao centro e para longe dos homens da roda. Para a sua surpresa, elas deliberadamente se prostraram de joelhos no chão esperando por mais uma ordem do chefe dos guerreiros.

Todas menos uma. Suas peças de couro claro eram pintados de carmim e seus olhos castanhos cor-de-ouro que brilhavam ao sol do entardecer. Lentamente, com os olhos fixos no seu, ela finalmente se ajoelhou.

"Eu só direi isso apenas uma vez, e vai sofrer consequências quem quiser me desafiar. Esta terra agora pertence a tribo de Talia _a Loba. _Ela é quem vocês vão chamara de líder agora. E eu o segundo filho da tribo, serei o chefe de vocês._" _Derek disse fazendo o choro de várias mulheres e o rosnado dos homens nascer.

Mas logo que a música foi obrigada a voltar a tocar, a tribo rendida voltou a ficar silenciosa e observadora para com qualquer movimento que os seus invasores faziam. Os invasores, entretanto, pareciam se divertirem ainda mais, enchendo o estomago de carne de veado e vinho.

"Escolha uma, chefe!" Um dos companheiros de Peter gritou na sua direção e vários gritaram concordando com sugestão. "Devem ser mais folgadas que um traseiro de égua mas devem servir para algo..." Outro falou com a voz arrastada pelo liquido vermelho e fez Derek ter uma ânsia de vômito.

Levantando-se do pedaço de tronco que ele estava sentado, Derek marchou até parar de frente da dançarina mais próxima a sua mão, a puxando pelo braço e a carregando para longe do clareira e pátio principal.

"Chefe!" Boyd gritou chamando atenção do chefe e de todos ao seu redor. Derek logo se virou para olhar para o seu segundo em comando.

"Ajeite todos para a noite." Ele respondeu. "Eu irei para a minha tenda e não quero ser incomodado." Ele informou e esperou o aceno de reconhecimento antes de voltar a andar.

* * *

Sem soltar o pulso da dançarina, Derek a levou até a sua recém estendida tenda, que por ser o chefe, ele tinha o privilégio de ter uma tenda somente para si enquanto os outros integrantes da sua tribo não se adequavam ao tipo de moradia que era feita nesta nova tribo. Sua tenda era simples, apenas algumas estacas amarradas com palha trançada e cobertas com couro de animais. Antes de entrar na tenda, ele pegou um graveto longo e cutucou uma pequena fogueira que tinha em frente, fazendo o fogo crepitar e passar a consumir a madeira que ainda não tinha sido queimada. A luz amarelada da pequena fogueira teria de bastar para clarear o lugar que escurecia rapidamente e bastar para aquecer sua noite.

"Qual o seu nome?" Derek perguntou quando finalmente soltou o braço da mulher, a fazendo se sentar no meio da cama feita de pelos de ursos e lobos estendidos no centro da tenda.

"Meu nome é Ally." A voz fazia

"Eu quero que você preste atenção, Ally." Derek disse com sua voz desprovida de qualquer emoção. "Você vai dormir nesta tenda esta noite, mas irá dormir o mais longe que a minha cama sobre este chão deixa. Não quero que se aproxime de mim. E acima de tudo, se eu não falar com você, você não fala. Você não está aqui para que eu tenha que escutar a sua voz."

Olhando uma única vez para os olhos que agora se estreitavam em sua direção. Sem estar disposto a continuar a _conversa_ Derek virou-se lentamente, voltando para o ar frio da noite e deixando a dançarina para trás.

"Chefe Derek." Uma voz surgiu atrás de si tentado chamar a sua atenção, minutos depois que ele tinha saído da tenda. Após perceber que ele nunca tinha escutado essa voz, ele decidiu por ignorá-la completamente e continuou remexendo a fogueira, mas parou no mesmo instante em que uma mão pousou suavemente sobre seu braço. Seus músculos se contraíram involuntariamente ao ser tocado. "Chefe Derek, por favor..."

"Quem é você e o que você está fazendo aqui?" Derek perguntou secamente.

"Alguns me chamam de Stiles. Mas tenho outros nomes..." A voz da mulher era abafada.

O guerreiro virou-se lentamente e avaliou a mulher a sua frente. Era a mesma dançarina que havia dançado na apresentação principal. Seu rosto assim como seu corpo era coberto mais castamente do que ele tinha visto qualquer outra na sua vida, um couro fino carmim que cobria seus cabelos e cruzava seu rosto davam uma aparência geral de burca. Apenas sua cintura, braços e panturrilhas ficavam a mostra.

"Por favor, Chefe Derek, me use para aquecer você hoje. Ally não é uma mulher experiente, não chegando a completar dois ciclo estrais ainda." A voz suave disse enquanto a mão igualmente suave alisava seu braço desenhado por músculos de incontáveis lutas e caças. "Não sirvo para satisfazer seus desejos?"

"Você não conseguiu entender o que eu disse?" Derek sibilou não contendo o desprezo em sua voz. "Eu disse claramente que não queria ser incomodado. E mesmo assim eu estou aqui olhando para você."

Derek estava a ponto de perder a cabeça, enojado pela mulher que oferecia seu corpo para o líder da tribo que tinha acabado de dominar a dela, quando seus olhos se fixaram ao sinuosos movimento do braço da mulher: flexionado na altura da cintura, o braço se movia lentamente. Sem querer arriscar nenhum momento, Derek contorceu-se para o lado e agarrou forte o braço da mulher que gritou no mesmo momento.

Forçando-se a se manter a apoiado no chão, Derek resistiu a tentativa de rasteira da mulher que tentava retomar o controle do braço que ele prendia. Frustrada, ela tenta socar seu rosto com o braço livre, mas Derek ainda era mais forte e ágil o suficiente para que ela pudesse em uma única tentativa imobilizar ambos os braços.

Com mais atenção ele pode ver claramente: na mão do braço que ela manteve escondido, estava uma lança polida e afiada que apontava em sua direção.

"Achou que conseguiria me atacar?" Derek perguntou debochado causando a ira disfarçada e domesticada dela entrar em combustão e queimar nos olhos castanhos.

Derek fortificou o seu aperto no pulso que segurava a lança até que em um rosnado de agonia, ela desistiu e não conseguiu mais aguentar a pressão excruciante, deixando a lança cair no chão com um baque surdo. Só então foi que ele finalmente aliviou a pressão do pulso da dançarina.

"Quem mandou você até aqui?" O guerreiro inqueriu. A dançarina mantinha seus olhos abaixados sem encontrar com os seus e parecia completamente maleável diante seus braços presos. E ao invés de abaixar as suas guardas, a reação dela teve o efeito contrário, ele ficou muito mais alerta aos movimentos e sons ao seu redor.

Sem receber nenhuma resposta, ele passou a ser mais agressivo. Buscando ser o mais eficaz possível, rapidamente ele soltou um dos pulsos e levou sua mão livre ao pescoço dela, e logo depois, se aproveitando da sua mão larga, ele envolveu o outro pulso que estava livre, deixando ambos os pulsos presos por uma única mão sua.

"Ninguém me mandou!" Enfurecida, ela gritou o máximo que conseguia ao ter sua garganta sufocada. E no mesmo instante, ele percebeu que tinha algo bastante errado na voz dela... Antes o que parecia ser a voz abafada pelo couro, agora não tinha como não perceber que a voz parecia com a de...

A mão que estava no pescoço largou o aperto, fazendo com que ela puxasse uma respiração desesperada em busca de ar. Mas as intenções do guerreiro se mostraram claras no momento em que ela sentiu seus ornamento serem arrancado do seu corpo de forma bruta e sem piedade nenhuma se machucasse ou não.

A voz não só parecia com a de um menino, ela era realmente de um. O corpo magro, quase desprovido de músculos quando coberto tinha sido o suficiente para enganá-lo e ser disfarçado como mulher.

"Quem te mandou?!" Derek questionou mais uma vez e dessa vez não teve piedade nenhuma ao jogar o menino no chão coberto de pelos de animais e avançar em cima dele, prendendo-o ao chão.

Olhos castanhos brilharam com o fogo que iluminava parcamente. Preso e imobilizado abaixo de si, o corpo vibrava com um ódio que era tão denso que ele podia sentir como se fosse uma segunda pele onde corriam raios que pareciam queimar quem tocasse.

"Ninguém me mandou..." Ele gritou. "Foi _eu_ quem quis te matar pessoalmente!"

Encarando o rosto deformado em uma máscara de ira, Derek se viu surpreso e interessado pela pessoa que tinha chamado sua atenção desde o momento que ele cruzou os olhos pela primeira vez. Ele não conseguia evitar de deixar de sentir essa estranha e forte conexão... Pela pessoa que estava tentando matá-lo nesse exato momento.

"E você tinha que se vestir como uma dançarina para tenta me matar?" O guerreiro perguntou curioso com uma sobrancelha se arqueando involuntariamente.

"..." A expressão de surpresa no rosto do menino a baixo de si, fez Derek sorrir sadicamente. "Saia de cima de mim!" Ele gritou.

"Não." Derek respondeu calmo e sorrindo quase debilmente. Fazia semanas que ele não ficava tão entretido.

"Assim que eu conseguir me mexer eu vou cortar a sua garganta!" Ameaçou entre dentes.

"Você vai ter que conseguir sair de baixo de mim primeiro." Derek disse, mas dessa vez não tinha um traço de deboche ou divertimento na sua expressão controlada. "Você acha que consegue me matar? Tudo o que e consigo ver é um menino que não teve nem sua primeira batalha que achoou que poderia sair como herói matando o líder de outra tribo."

"Eu posso até ser um menino!" Ele disse com uma voz que pontuava com orgulho. "Mas eu tenho sede de vingança pela minha tribo. Eu não me ajoelharia diante de você sem lutar."

Derek... Derek ficou sem palavras com o que seu quase-assassino disse sem vergonha alguma. Que ele tinha coragem e força de vontade isso estava obvio. Mas bem no fundo o guerreiro não conseguia fazer como que ele tomasse medidas fatais pelos atos dele.

Decidindo suas próximas ações, o guerreiro chefe acabou lançando outro sorriso sarcástico e quase maquiavélico para o menino abaixo de si.

"Você tem uma chance."

"Uma chance?" Ele perguntou com os olhos estreitos. Ele não precisava de muito para entender o que de fato o outro estava oferecendo. A questão era o porquê. "E o que acontece se eu não conseguir?"

"Eu não decidi ainda." Derek respondeu dando de ombros.

"Eu poderia tentar te matar a qualquer momento."

"Não se eu tiver te matado primeiro." O guerreiro disse voltando a provocar o menino a baixo de si. "Conte-me seu nome." Perguntou subitamente.

"Eu já o disse." Ele respondeu.

"Stiles?" Derek perguntou incrédulo.

"Algum problema?" Stiles perguntou parecendo ainda mais irritado. "Você poderia sair de cima das minhas coxas? Não estou sentindo o sangue chegar o resto das minhas pernas."

"Não?" O guerreiro franziu o cenho. "No momento eu estou tentando prevenir que um assassino consiga me matar, então acho melhor continuar onde estou..."

"Eu não me enxeria de esperanças." Stiles disse com os dentes cerrados. "Assim que eu conseguir me mover, eu _vou_ te matar."

"Você vai _tentar _me matar. O que provavelmente não vai conseguir de qualquer forma." Derek debochou e só para provar que estava certo, ele moveu seus joelhos para tocarem no chão, deixando as pernas de Stiles livres. Mas antes que ele pudesse mexê-las, Derek puxou os pulsos dele para cima, tirando o menino do chão por poucos antes segundos antes de virá-lo, pondo-o de bruços. Com os braços imobilizados nas costas, e o quadril preso quando Derek sentou em cima. O menino estava mais preso e imóvel do que antes.

"Seu animal!" Stiles gritou indignado com todas as forças do seus pulmões quando teve a cara enfiada na grama e terra entrando no seu nariz e boca.

"Ora, não me diga que v-"

"Genikmain!" Ally gritou assustada, saindo a passos largos de dentro da tenda. Ela não podia acreditar no que estava vendo!

"Genikmain?" Derek perguntou extremamente entretido com a situação ao ver o menino xingar, quicar, espernear em baixo de si. Mas nada do que ele tinha feito antes tinha deixado ele completamente travado ao chão como escutar seu nome ser chamado.

"Você está bem, Ally?" Stiles gritou preocupado ao virar o rosto sobre a lama para olhar para menina. Na luz da fogueira o rosto dela brilhava com as lágrimas caídas.

"Genik, você não deveria ter vindo!" Ally disse nervosa olhando o novo chefe da tribo, que tinha acabado de conquistar a sua, em cima do único filho do (ex-)chefe estava prestes ser morto pelo plano idiota que ele mesmo tinha criado e se arriscado a tentar!

Derek, porém, analisando sua situação atual ele decidiu interrompê-la de continuar conversando com o outro antes que ela se atrevesse a algo estúpido como tentar atacá-lo para soltar o menino. "Volte para a tenda." Ele comandou. "E não saia de lá até que eu diga. Caso você me desobedeça, nada de bom caíra sobre a sua tribo."

"Si-Sim, senhor." Ally respondeu tentando fazer seu copo parar de tremer e correu de volta para a tenda.

Quando um bom pedaço de tempo passou e Ally não dava sinais de que iria sair da tenda de novo mesmo pelos gritos de Stiles, Derek voltou sua atenção a ele. "Então, Genikmain..." Cantarolou.

"O que é a minha vida agora..." Stiles bufou irritado. "Eu não sei se eu tenho que te matar para você não falar mais meu nome, ou deixo você me matar e esse nome vai deixar de existir no mundo que ele nunca deveria ter sido criado."

"Nah... Não é tão estranho assim." Derek tentou reconfortá-lo. "Eu já escutei piores... Mas não me peça para repeti-los, não teria a simples ideia de como pronunciá-los..."

"Hum..." Stiles respondeu sem humor e voltou a relaxar seu corpo contra a grama. Isso não estava saindo como esperado... O que dizer de uma pessoa que fica conversando com a pessoa que você deveria estar tentado matar.

"A proposta ainda está valendo?" Stiles perguntou subitamente.

"Eu não pensei em nada que eu poderia fazer com você caso eu ganhasse." Derek confessou pensativo.

"Humilhação pública?" Stiles sugeriu. "Você poderia me fazer vestir roupas de mulher?"

"Você já fez isso por mim... Se vestindo por livre espontânea vontade." Derek provocou.

"Hurgh! Não me lembre."

"Quase impossível..." Derek não resistiu e riu quando Stiles fez outra tentativa de escapar. Olhando para o seu lado ele conseguiu ver uma tira de couro que tinha sido arrancada do corpo do outro. Sem muito cuidado ele pegou o couro e começou a atar os pulsos do menino nas costas dele, deixando-os firmes suficiente que não seria possível tirar sem a ajuda de outra pessoa.

O forçando a levantar, a base de xingamentos por partes de Stiles, Derek o levou até a árvore mais próxima, que não ficava à cinco passos distante da fogueira. A própria tenda estava armada embaixo da sombra da copa dessa mesma arvore. Pensando um pouco ele decidiu por prender Stiles a árvore com um cipó, lembrando de ter o cuidado de amarrar o cipó por cima do couro para que não chegasse a machucar o menino.

Se afastando um pouco, Derek o observou enquanto ele fazia caretas e se recusava a olhar em sua direção. "Bom, seu plano poderia ter funcionado se não fosse por uma coisa." O guerreiro chefe disse enquanto esticava seus membros, tentando fazê-los relaxar após o longo, longo dia que ele tinha enfrentado hoje. Já se decidindo lavar-se apenas na manhã seguinte, ele decidiu manter o casaco e o short de couro e a capa de pelo de lobo para se cobrir.

"Eu nunca disse que meu plano era bom..." Stiles se defendeu, tentando achar uma posição confortável de contra a árvore. Uma ótima desculpa para não precisar olhar para Derek também.

"Até poderia ter dado certo se eu fosse como meu tio, por exemplo." Derek disse sonolento. Do lado da tenda, ele recolheu duas peças de pele de urso, depositando uma perto da fogueira e a outra embaixo de Stiles, que se recusou a agradecer. "Mas como eu não tenho interesse em mulheres, não fiquei distraído imaginando o que poderia ter debaixo de seus tecidos, _Genikmain_."

Stiles parou de remexer quando escutou a confissão. Se ele estava dizendo _o que ele estava dizendo_...

"Se você tivesse vindo sem camisa, afinal você teria de ter suas calças para esconder a lança, teria sido uma distração maior... Mas entre todas as opções eu escolheria a pelado definitivamente..." Derek disse e deu um longo e último bocejo.

"Você está tonto de vinho?" Stiles perguntou mortificado. Derek, porém, virou-se para o lado contrário e dormiu com um sorriso nos lábios. "Você vai me deixar aqui enquanto dorme? Você é retardado ou o que? Você não tem vergonha de dizer essas coisas? Hein? QUAL O SEU PROBLEMA?!" Stiles tentou chamar a atenção do guerreiro diversas vezes até escutar um sonoro ronco.

Irritado, frustrado e confuso Stiles se esperneou por uma última vez, antes de achar uma posição mais confortável e deixou ser levado para a escuridão da inconsciência. Rezando para que esse dia fosse apagado do conto da sua vida.

* * *

O calor estava insuportável. Mas isso já não era nenhuma novidade para a vida de Stiles. Ele tinha dormido tão profundamente que nem se quer tinha notado a chuva que certamente tinha caído, dado ao estado úmido da sua calça e da terra. Olhando ao seu redor, ele procurou algum sinal de Derek, mas não achou nenhum. Da fogueira só restavam a cinzas e a tenda estava erguida do chão molhado junto com as outras peles de animais. Suspirando, ele se conformou em permanecer preso à arvore como uma maldito punição para si mesmo. Se seu pai o visse em uma situação como ele tinha passado na noite anterior...

Ele estava quase voltando a cochilar quando uma mosca pousou no meio da sua testa. Instintivamente ele tentou levar uma mão para bater a mosca para longe, mas... Suas mãos ainda estavam perfeitamente atrás das suas costas. Grunhindo irritado ele abriu os olhos para tentar ver se com um olhar assassino a mosca ia embora... Já que ele já estava cansando-se de tanto sacudir a cabeça e ela. NÃO. IR. EMBORA.

Pousa. Sacode. Voa. Zumbido. Pousa. Sacode. Voa. Zumbido. Pousa. Sacode. Voa. Zumbido.

Quando ele estava prestes de morder a própria língua e cometer suicídio... Ela finalmente foi embora.

Ela foi embora...

Stiles riu insanamente ao finalmente ter sossego do castigo infligido pela sua própria terra...

Um pouco tempo depois, quando ele finalmente conseguiu se aquietar encostado na árvore e o sol parecia estar a pino no céu, ele escutou um barulho atrás de si. Um estalar dos galhos e folhas de cada passo se intensificava a medida que a pessoa ou animal se aproximava ainda mais em sua direção.

"Quem está aí?" Ele chamou sem paciência para saber se poderia ser inimigo ou amigo.

"Hullo, lil' Stiles!" Uma voz feminina cantarolou, aparecendo no seu campo de visão. A mulher era incrivelmente linda. Os cabelos loiros caíam em camadas como uma montanha de ouro que brilhava com o reflexo do sol e sua roupa em bom estado mostrava que ela tinha claramente um nível bom na sua tribo de origem. "Chefe pediu para trazer sua comida." Ela adiantou a conversa enquanto graciosamente se sentava a sua frente com um purongo seco cheio de grãos, dois ou quatro pedaços de frutas e um pedaço de carne assada.

"Isso é pra mim?" Stiles perguntou receoso. Apesar dele nunca ter presenciado o tratamento de um prisioneiro de uma tribo rival, aquilo parecia suspeito de mais. Afinal ele era um prisioneiro, certo? E deveria ser tratado mal...

"Se existir outro homem que se auto intitule Stiles, que se vestiu de mulher, que tentou matar o chefe... Poderia chamá-lo? Seria o acontecimento da minha vida conhecer dois de vocês." A mulher disse rindo felinamente.

"Todo mundo já deve estar sabendo..." Ele murmurou indignado e fez cara feia para a mulher quando ele começou a gargalhar na sua cara.

"Não é minha culpa! Você fica uma graça com o rosto todo vermelho!" Ela se defendeu.

Stiles estreitou os olhos e ordenou que seu corpo parasse de agir contra ele. Controlando sua expressão, ele falou seriamente. "Se eu tenho que comer, eu tenho que ter minha mãos desatadas."

"Eu não vejo o porquê... Eu posso muito bem te dar na boca." Ela disse com um sorriso provocador.

"Eu preferia passar fome." Stiles disse com o queixo erguido.

"O chefe me deixou ordens explícitas para que você comesse tudo." Sussurrou como se estivesse contando um segredo.

"Pois mande ele vir me dar de comer se ele quiser!" Stiles respondeu indignado.

"Oooh, agora eu entendo..." Ela ronronou piscando os olhos para Stiles.

Como... Porque...? "Eu não quis dizer nesse sentindo dessa... Dessa sua cabeça suja! Eu... Huuurgh!" Stiles grunhiu de raiva. Todas as vezes ele só conseguia se meter em uma situação mais constrangedora do que a outra!

"Pode ficar tranquilo, lindinho." Ela assegurou. "Eu vou contar ao chefe que você sentiu saudades dele."

Suspirando derrotado, Stiles olhou a mulher a sua frente.

"Se você não disser nada, eu como a merda da comida da sua mão." Ele tentou negociar. Ele queria comer e ela tinha de cumprir uma tarefa, simples.

"Ui." Ela gemeu pondo a mão no coração. "Agora eu entendi porque Derek te deixou vivo. Eu sempre soube que ele tinha uma preferência pelos rapazes que sabiam fazer bom uso da boca." Ela piscou um olho e segurou o pedaço de melancia de frente da boca do menino.

"Se eu soubesse fazer uso-" Ele mastigou um pedaço de fruta. "da minha boca, eu roeria esse cipó" Outro pedaço de fruta. " e logo depois cortaria a garganta de todos vocês."

"Nah..." Ela desconsiderou o que o menino disse e continuou o alimentando. "A boca de um homem só serve para comer e dar prazer para uma mulher." Ela disse solenemente enquanto enfiava grãos na boca dele.

"Hurgh!" Stiles grunhiu enjoado com a conversa e esperou o pedaço de carne chegar a sua boca, dando uma mordida mais brusca que o necessário na carne macia que ele reconheceu ser de javali. "Me poupe de escutar esse tipo de coisa." Ele disse irritado.

"Hum... Então eu posso assumir que você tem as mesmas preferências que o chefe...?" Ela disse com a voz rouca e provocante. "Mais vale um pau duro do que uma boceta úmida."

"Eu. Odeio. Você." Stiles disse completamente vermelho... Seu corpo parecia estar entrando em combustão de tanta vergonha! "Eu não sei nem sei nome ou o que você faz da vida, mas eu definitivamente odeio você." Ok, ele estava parecendo um menino de 12 anos. Mas castigue ele por nunca ter tomado interesse na conversa dos homens sobre mulheres...

"Own bebê, se você queria saber meu nome era só ter perguntado." Ela disse docemente enquanto fazia Stiles comer os últimos grãos. Sua voz doce era o total oposto da vulgaridade anterior. "Meu nome é Erica e eu sou uma das arqueiras."

"Eu sinceramente estou pouco me fodendo para o seu nome." Stiles disse irritado. "Pronto, já comi. Pode me deixar em paz."

"Ok, ok... Gente, eu só queria animar as coisas um pouquinho... Deixar o ar mais alegres por aqui..." Erica disse em um muxoxo enquanto se levantava. Com um aceno e um último sorriso felino ela se despediu de Stiles e voltou pelo mesmo caminho que tinha chegado.

Quando ficou sozinho novamente, ele chegou a conclusão que acabara de obter o nome pra a segunda pessoa que ele tinha _odiado_ depois de conhecer pela primeira vez: Erica. A primeira era um idiota filho dos polidores de lanças: Jackson. O ser mais mesquinho e irritante que ele tem o desprazer de conviver... E como ele já estava sofrendo demais com essa situação, ele preferia não aumentar o sofrimento e ficar pensando naquele idiota, por favor.

Com a barriga satisfeita e o clima depois do meio dia ficando mais ameno e fresco, Stiles voltou a dormir encostado na árvore e em cima do pelo macio. O seus ombros tencionados ou suas mãos dormentes tiveram de ser abstraídos para a sanidade dele.

Os últimos raios de sol refletiam sobre a água do rio quando Stiles acordou novamente. Repetindo o mesmo ritual de antes, primeiro escutando ao seu redor para depois abrir os olhos ainda sem dar nenhum indicio que ele tinha voltado a si. Respirando tranquilamente, ele moveu sua cabeça eu estava apoiada na árvore e olhou ao seu redor. Seu estomago pareceu ter engolido neve quando seus olhos encontraram-se com os de Derek. Ele estava deitado no mesmo local da noite anterior, mas dessa vez ele estava virado na sua direção o olhando com uma expressão que Stiles não conseguia decifrar.

"Parece mais um pervertido olhando outra pessoa dormir desse jeito..." Stiles disse testando a reação do outro. O guerreiro apenas rio brevemente, ainda perdido no que Stiles supunha ser 'Contemplando a beleza magnifica de Stiles' obviamente.

"Precisa fazer alguma _necessidade_?" Foi a única coisa que ele disse.

E parando para pensar na pergunta... Por todo os momentos tencionastes, o seu corpo pareceu ter dado uma suspensão nas necessidades básicas. Mas agora que ele tinha mencionado parecia que ele estava carregando uma cuia completa de água na barriga.

"Você ainda precisa perguntar?" Stiles respondeu exasperado. "Ou eu vou ter que mijar nas calças? Mais humilhação?"

"Quando foi que eu te humilhei?" Derek questionou levemente conturbado.

"Eu garanto que Erica passou um bom tempo me humilhando." Ele respondeu irritado fazendo Derek levantar as sobrancelhas surpreso.

"Difícil acreditar, desculpe." Derek disse dando de ombros. "Mas eu não vejo como isso tenha sido minha culpa..."

"Se eu não tivesse preso aqui, isso não teria acontecido. Ou seja, sua culpa." Stiles grunhiu. "Ou se você tivesse vindo me dar comida já que eu sou o seu maldito prisioneiro!"

"Você me queria aqui com você?" O guerreiro perguntou com um sorriso sardônico no mesmo instante.

"É disso que eu estou falando! Vocês só pensam _nisso_!"

"Não aja como uma mulher inocente para _isso..._" Derek disse se sentindo irritado sem saber porque.

"É! _Isso!_ Eu não estou falando _disso_! Hurgh! Eu o falando de mim preso nessa maldita árvore!"

"Ok... Ok..." Derek suspirou desistindo de continuar a provocar o menino. "Eu não pude vir porque eu sou o maldito chefe, lembra-se? Não posso simplesmente abandonar meu lugar."

"Chefe?" Stiles questionou irônico. "Você não passa de um animal sem sentimentos que invadiu as terras da minha tribo!"

O silêncio de Derek surpreendeu Stiles. Depois de um longo momento, ao invés de xingamentos e mais briga, o guerreiro soltou a respiração que pareceu ter segurado durante todo o silêncio. "Eu vou chamar alguém para te acompanhar."

Stiles pressionou seus lábios juntos para não deixar sair nenhum som, vendo Derek ir embora sem mais nenhuma palavra.

Quando a pressão na sua barriga estava quase insuportável, ele voltou a escutar vindo em sua direção.

"Quando ele disse que você estaria bem amarrado eu não imaginaria que fosse tanto..." Um rapaz mais ou menos na idade dele disse olhando para os nós enquanto coçava o queixo.

"Eu já teria fugido se fosse algo mais simples." Stiles disse com orgulho de suas experiências em se livrar de qualquer situação... Até agora. E novamente seu humor só voltava a piorar. Olhando para o rapaz ao seu lado, ele estreitou os olhos e falou seriamente. "E você não está autorizado a fazer nenhuma piada de natureza sexual com a minha pessoa. E nem tentar me humilhar por ser virgem."

O rapaz de cabelos negros arregalou os olhos. "Você é virgem?! Você tem o que? 12?"

"Me desamarre logo!" Ele gritou assim que assimilou o que o outro disse. "Vamos! Não quero conversa com você!" Stiles disse com raiva do idiota que estava olhando de boca a aberta pra ele!

"Mas foi você quem começou!" Ele se defendeu.

"Lógico que não! Eu só fui _pedir_ encarecidamente. Mas você já me sacaneou um piscar de olhos depois... Imagina se eu não tivesse _pedido_!"

"Eu não ia ter dito nada?!" O outro respondeu incrédulo com o argumento que estava tendo com o quase-assassino de Derek. Ele começou a desamarrar os nós que prendiam o outro menino na árvore, prendendo Stiles no seu próprio braço. Stiles por sua vez tentava observar m momento bom que ele poderia fazer seu ataque para escapar. O que não estava vindo... Porque apesar de parecerem ser da mesma idade, Stiles sabia que em um confronto físico ele não teria vantagem com o outro.

"Mentira!" Stiles rosnou e quando estava livre da árvore, ele demorou apenas um momento para se levantar e logo começou a andar, sendo guiado pelo o outro que sempre virava o rosto para olhar para Stiles. "E porque é que você está liderando o caminho? Você não conhece uma planta dessa floresta! E você devia soltar as minhas mãos!" Stiles continuou reclamando sem parar.

"Qual o seu problema? Quem deveria estar irritado deveria ser eu!" O menino respondeu. "Sou eu quem vou te ajudar a fazer xixi! Eu vou ter que ver você abaixa suas calças!"

"Então desamarre as minhas mãos!"

"Mas eu você é o prisioneiro!" O outro disse exasperado parando quando a mata estava mais densa. Um local bom para cada um ficar de um lado diferente da mesma árvore.

"Idiota, acha que eu não sei que eu sou a merda de um prisioneiro!" Stiles disse irritado. Pela aparência idiota da cara do outro ele até tinha tentado enganá-lo. Mas continuar conversando com ele o estressava e fez seu plano rolar por terra. "Idiota" Xingou de novo, a ele mesmo, quando com suas bochechas ficaram em chamas após o cara tirar suas calças. Pelos menos ele teve a decência de virar e ir para o outro lado da árvore.

"Dançarina!"

"Isso não é xingamento, cão sarnento!" Stiles rebateu e respirou fundo tentando pensar em cachoeiras... E quando finalmente conseguiu... "Pela inclinação da terra, eu tenho quase certeza que vai começar a escorrer par onde você está..." Stiles murmurou e teve um grito de surpresa como recompensa.

"Meu pé!" Ele gritou desesperado.

"O seu pé não vai cair, relaxe." Stiles disse rolando os olhos. "Vamos logo com isso..." Stiles reclamou enquanto saia do lugar para poder colocar suas calças novamente.

"Você é nojento."

"Não foi culpa minha se você foi idiota de mais por ficar do lado mais baixo e me deixar no mais alto..."

Grunhindo, o outro menino colocou as calças em Stiles novamente e começaram a andar de volta em direção para a tenda do chefe. Quando ele estava quase chegando, ele notou outra cuia de comida perto da árvore. E se surpreendeu quando ao invés de ser preso a árvore, o outro entrou dentro da tenda e amarrou Stiles em duas estacas da tenda que eram fixadas no chão. E ainda deixando espaço suficiente para ele andar um pouco e deitar-se em cima das peles de animais. O menino saiu e voltou com a tigela de frutas e carne.

Muito tempo depois, suas pálpebras estavam quase se fechando quando ele percebeu que Derek não voltou para a tenda naquela noite.

* * *

No outro dia pela manhã também não havia nenhum sinal de Derek.

Ele viu o mesmo cara do outro dia entrar na tenda, cumprimentando-o com aceno de mão e um sorriso. Sim, um sorriso. Porque não poderia haver outro tipo de pessoa para vir "cuidar" de Stiles se não fosse provavelmente a mais inocentes delas. Ok, ok... O menino não era inocente e idiota. Era tudo culpa daquela cara de filhotinho esfomeado que aniquilava qualquer chance dele parecer sério ou intimidador.

"Cara, se eu me lembro bem você tinha me pedido para não tirar brincadeiras com você... Aí você vem e fica me chamando de filhotinho esfomeado..." Ele disse com os braços cruzados na frente do peito. Eles já estavam voltando para a tenda depois de Stiles ter feito suas necessidades. "Não é justo."

"A vida não é justa, pequeno filhote." Stiles provocou novamente. Scott o amarrou com uma experiência melhor do que a de ontem, passando bem menos tempo. Quando eles já estavam quase terminando a cuida de comida e a outra de água quando o outro falou abruptamente.

"Scott."

"... Oi?"

"Meu nome... Scott"

"Hum..." Foi o que Stiles respondeu sem saber o que dizer. Porque a pessoa dele era algo tão incrível ou ele era apenas muito denso ao ponto de sempre conseguir ficar _íntimo_ com seus captores... "Stiles."

"Por quê?"

"Por que o quê?" Stiles perguntou irritado.

"Stiles." Ele respondeu como se explicasse tudo. Mas Stiles acabou entendendo de qualquer forma...

"Ah... Foi da época que minha mãe ainda estava viva." Stiles sussurrou encolhendo os ombros. "É uma das poucas memórias que eu tenho dela... Quando ela me deixava trocar o nome do meu avó para Stiles. Aí ele ficava com muita raiva e nós saíamos correndo..." Stiles lembrou sorrindo. "Quando ele morreu por causa de uma ferida, ele me disse que eu poderia chamar ele e Stiles se eu quisesse... Um tempo depois, eu não lembro muito bem, mas algumas pessoas começaram a me chamar de Stiles porque eu sempre vivia gritando o nome do meu avó por aí... Aí pronto, ficou assim." Ele disse dando de ombros, o sorriso triste ainda brincando nos seus lábios.

""Como ela morreu?"

"Ataque de ursos..." Ele respondeu. "Meu pai era apenas um dos guardiões na época. Minha mãe tinha ido levar a comida dele quando vieram dois ursos na direção deles... Enquanto meu pai tentava matar um, minha mãe não conseguiu se defender do outro. E quando ele finalmente conseguiu derrotar os dois ursos, minha mãe já tinha morrido." Stiles contou a história da forma mais impessoal possível. Fazia tanto tempo que ele não precisava contá-la que ele já tinha esquecido o quanto era difícil.

"Dois ursos?" Scott perguntou surpreso. Um urso já era difícil para um homem só imagina dois...

"Eu acho que a fúria que ele sentiu naquela hora não foi algo que nós já tenhamos visto." Stiles respondeu pensativo. "Me disseram que ele saiu muito ferido e que passou dias com febre depois das feridas..."

"Mas ele tinha provado ser forte e corajoso o suficiente para que fosse feito o próximo chefe da tribo... Ele deve se sentir orgulho disso, não? Conseguir derrotar dois ursos..."

"Ele não conseguiu salvar a esposa dele, Scott. É o dia que ele nunca fala para ninguém da vida dele... Eu mesmo só o escutei falar disso uma vez." Stiles confessou.

"Meu pai me abandonou quando eu era pequeno." Foi a vez de Scott compartilhar um segredo. Ele tinha ficado curioso, mas vendo Stiles tão deprimido assim o fez querer compartilhar algo também. "Ele dizia que nossa tribo tinha muitas morais para um homem como ele aguentar viver lá..."

"E ainda sim há homens como aquele estúpido..."

"Eu acho que você deve estar falando sobre Peter..." Scott disse dando de ombros. "Ele é um dos melhores estrategistas para ataque da nossa tribo. Até mesmo as caças que ele organiza são as melhores... E esse é o único motivo para que Derek ainda o tolere viajando conosco."

"Você diz como se Derek fosse um homem de moral suficiente para que ele 'tolere' o comportamento de Peter." Stiles disse com desprezo.

"Mas ele é, Stiles. Se não fosse pela iniciativa dele, eu acho que ainda estaríamos na mesma situação..."

"Pela inciativa dele de que? De atacar minha tribo? Ah que bela iniciativa!" Stiles rosnou. "Sinceramente, eu pensei que você fosse uma pessoa melhor... Mas se concorda com o que Derek faz não vejo você se não como uma cópia dele."

"Stiles, eu queria poder te explicar... Derek... Nossa tribo não está passando por uma situação boa, Stiles..." Scott tintou se defender.

"E a minha depois do ataque está ótima. Perfeita!"

"Stiles, você não tem noção..." Scott murmurou ainda sentado em frente do outro. Ele tinha expressão triste no rosto quando começou a tentar explicar a situação a Stiles. "Você não tem noção como é para nós... Sua terra é fértil e sempre farta de animais. Há muito tempo que nós não paramos em uma terra boa. E isso só nos enfraquece... Lá em cima nas montanhas a comida está cada vez mais escarça... Se nós não movermos antes desse inverno chegar, eu não acho que poderíamos sobreviver..."

Depois de um longo tempo de silêncio, o guerreiro invasor finalmente se levanta para deixar a tenda.

"Eu acho que em outra vida, nós poderíamos até ter sido amigos..." Scott riu tristemente. "Eu gostaria de poder ser seu amigo nessa vida... Mas até mesmo agora eu queria poder te pedir desculpas... Mas eu não posso, Stiles. É minha mãe que se enfraquece a cada dia por falta do que comer... Eu não posso." E saiu.

* * *

Stiles não era e nem nunca se tornará, tomara que a vida assim o deixe, injusto. Umas das coisas que ele mais gostava de manter como o filho do chefe da tribo era a imparcialidade em discussões ou disputas. Quando se é justo, você sempre recebe o benefício ao longo da sua vida que às vezes você acaba nem percebendo.

Mas o que é justiça?

Qual o direito que um homem tem de invadir a terra do outro quando está passando fome em busca de pedaço de carne? Tudo seria mais fácil se esse dito homem viesse fazer um acordo? Mas será que egoísmo do dono da terra próspera deixaria que ele desse uma parte da sua caça de bom grado?

Será que nesse mundo movido pelo instinto de sobrevivência não poderia haver um meio termo?

Stiles comia em silêncio os pedaços de carne oferecidos a ele. Mastigando metodicamente a carne, molhando a boca com a água, lambendo a fruta.

Ele não olhava nos olhos de Scott enquanto recebia os pedaços cortados de alimentos.

_Poderíamos até ter sido amigos... _Ele disse. Mas como? Como ele poderia ceder de bom grado a sua caça?

* * *

Derek entrou na tenda quando a lua já estava alta no céu.

Stiles sabia pois estava deitado a olhando sonolento por uma das brechas que ele tinha feito no encontro dos couros em uma estaca.

"Derek, onde está o meu pai?" Stiles perguntou quando não aguentou mais o silêncio.

"Está dentro da casa dele junto de Deaton." Derek respondeu sem hesitar, e despojadamente sentando-se na entrada. Um pequeno relance na direção dele, e Stiles podia ver o quanto ele estava cansado.

"Como ele está?"

"Ele está levando uma vida normal a não ser por não poder sair de lá, por enquanto. Não há nada para se preocupar com ele, eu posso te assegurar."

"Oh, estou bastante reconfortado." Stiles disse irônico. "E por quanto tempo você vai me manter aqui afinal? Fazem quase três dias que eu estou aqui! E dois dias seguidos que você só aparece brevemente e depois corre!"

"Quer que eu passe a noite com você aqui?"

"Não distorça o que eu estou dizendo!" Stiles disse irritado.

"E o que é que você está dizendo?" Derek perguntou calmamente, como o extremo oposto de Stiles.

"Eu estou dizendo que não faz sentido me manter preso aqui!" Stiles gritou com raiva. Ele levantou-se e ficou de pé, olhando com raiva para Derek que ainda mantinha seu rosto calmo e sem expressão.

"Eu sei, Stiles." Derek disse condescendente. "E foi por isso que eu passei esse tempo ocupado... Eu tinha muita coisa que faltava ser planejada..."

"Peter falhou na estratégia?" Stiles perguntou com desprezo. E se Derek ficou surpreso pela informação ele não demonstrou.

"Na verdade ele tinha tudo planejado. Porém, quando chegamos aqui eu vi que deveríamos mudar várias ações que ele tinha planejado..." O guerreiro explicou pausadamente tentando usar as palavras certas.

"E porque mudou?" Stiles perguntou acético.

"Você." Derek confessou encarando as orbes castanhas diretamente. "Eu modifiquei alguns planos que eu já tinha feito para que eu pudesse encaixar você neles."

Stiles ficou sem saber o que dizer. Seu coração estava quase saindo pela boca! O que merda esse cara estava dizendo? Suspirando pesadamente ele se sentou de frente para Derek, passando a devolver o olhar que seguia o seu.

"E como você acha que seria capaz de me envolver nos seus planos, Derek?" Stiles questionou friamente. "Você acha que eu seria capaz de trair minha própria tribo?!"

"Não bote palavras na minha boca. Eu nunca disse que sua função seria de trair sua tribo." O guerreiro explicou. "Eu quero você ao meu lado, Stiles. Todos falam sobre você quando pensam que nós não estamos escutando. Todos estão temendo pela sua morte na batalha, cantando canções de esperança quando afirmam que você está morto."

Stiles engoliu em seco. A sua tribo... Sua família estava preocupado com ele! "O que você quer dizer ao me contar isso?"

"Eu quero que você seja meu guia aqui. Quando minha tribo vier para essa terra, o que não irá demorar, eu quero que você se preocupe com divisão que cabe a sua tribo remanescente de uma forma justa."

"Você irá fazer as duas tribos conviverem?" Stiles perguntou incrédulo.

"É isso que estou deixando com você. Se vocês aceitarem, vocês poderão viver como parte da nossa tribo."

"Suas palavras, Derek, é única coisa que eu tenho. Como vou saber que você só não irá me usar para tirar vantagem?" Stiles insistiu, não acreditando nem um pouco na suposta proposta.

"Você está duvidando da sua própria inteligência em reconhecer quando eu estarei tirando vantagem sua?" Derek perguntou sorrindo de lado para um desconfiado Stiles.

"Minha inteligência me diz para dar uma pedrada na sua cabeça... Mas não tenho como obedecer minha consciência sempre, tenho?" Stiles bufou.

"Então você está recusando a oferta?" Derek perguntou ignorando o que Stiles estava dizendo.

"Não." Stiles disse com um suspiro. "Eu aceito sua proposta..."

"Bom, melhor do que ficar aqui sozinho... Sem minha companhia..." Derek provocou voltando a sorrir. Stiles rosnou.

"Qualquer coisa é melhor do que ficar aqui tendo_ apenas_ a sua companhia..."

O silêncio da tenda durou apenas alguns momentos. Sendo quebrado por Stiles.

"Eu vou poder ver meu pai?"

"E porque não seria?" Derek devolveu a pergunta com outra.

"Você acabou de me dizer que ele não podia sair da nossa casa..."

"Eu disse que _ele _não poderia sair de lá. Você pode até dormir lá também se quiser..."

Stiles concordou e começou a planejar quais seriam suas ações assim que chegasse novamente na tribo. E estava tão concentrado que não viu o momento que Derek se aproximou demais. Ele arregalou os olhos quando sentia a proximidade de Derek com o seu corpo. Ajoelhado de frente para ele, Derek se inclinou e como se o estivesse abraçando começou a desatar os nós para livrar Stiles.

Stiles se viu enterrado no peito do guerreiro, o toque macio dos pelos completamente intoxicado pelo cheiro único de Derek. Ele podia sentir os peitoral contraindo seus músculos quando ele chegou no nó resistente ligava que seus pulsos com as estacas.

"Derek..." Stiles tentou brigar, mas foi mesmo na hora em que o guerreiro se inclinou ainda mais e o rosto de Stiles foi parar no pescoço de Derek. Ele podia sentir a pele macia roçando pelos seus lábios quando ele teve seus braços liberto pela primeira vez em dois dias.

"Você tem de ser paciente agora. Não os puxe rapidamente... Isso. Deixe eles caírem e se separarem lentamente." Derek ia instruindo um Stiles com respirações pesadas, massageando os músculos do braços e os pulsos vermelhos das restrições.

"Você não deveria ter me prendido em primeiro lugar!" Tentou brigar novamente, mas a dor em seus braços era intensa demais para que ele querer que Derek parasse de massageá-los.

"Está melhor?" Derek perguntou colocado ao seu ouvido.

"Sim..." Stiles murmurou sentindo arrepios correrem pelo seu corpo. E antes que ele pudesse reclamar, uma das mãos largas do guerreiro o segurou na curva da sua cintura enquanto a outra pousava em seu ombro, o impulsionando para deitar novamente sobre as peles que estavam abaixo dele.

"Durma agora. Descanse para amanhã." Derek sussurrou enquanto corria uma mão pelo cabelo macio de Stiles. Não demorou muito até que o menino já estivesse respirando tranquilamente parando apenas para liberar seus sonoros roncos... Derek riu quando viu Stiles se assustar com o próprio roncar e quase acordar novamente.

Saindo da tenda ele riu novamente. Mas dessa vez era desesperado e ao invés de humor trazia apenas tristeza e ansiedade.

"_O que eu estou fazendo?"_ Ele murmurou para consigo esfregando a palma das mãos sobre seus rosto tentando tirar de alguma forma as ilusões de dentro da sua mente. _"O que merda eu estou fazendo?"_

* * *

De todas as vezes que ele ficou pensando em como estaria o estado da tribo, ele não esperava a encontrar no estado atual... Igual. Tudo estava igual a não ser por vários reparos em alguma casas. As casas deles eram simples, mas resistentes. Muitos temporais já tinham passado e as mesmas casas quando em bom estado tinha continuado estendidas.

Tudo parecia normal a não ser pelos homens desconhecidos que vigiavam cada atividade da tribo. O que não era problema, Stiles pensou tristemente ao notar que várias pessoas que ele conhecia provavelmente ele nunca mais chegaria a ver. Alguns olhavam em sua direção e sorriam alegres em vê-lo. Mas o sorriso morria quase instantaneamente se tornando confuso quando viam Derek ao seu lado.

"Quer que eu os reúna agora?" Veio uma voz grave e impessoal atrás de Stiles. Virando-se, Stiles arregalou os olhos ao se dar de cara com uma parede humana.

"Stiles?" Derek chamou a atenção dele que estava fixada em Boyd. "Você prefere reunir todos e contar de uma vez ou prefere contar pessoalmente?"

"Eu acho que é melhor eu contar pessoalmente, não?" Stiles questionou incerto.

"Pessoalmente iria demorar até que você tivesse falado com todos. E ainda há os boatos. As pessoas podem distorcer o que você disse para cada uma pessoalmente..." Derek alertou enquanto dispensava discretamente Boyd já sabendo da escolha de Stiles mesmo antes dele o fazer.

"Mas eu acho que é melhor contar pessoalmente... Assim eu vou ter a chance de conversar com todos e saber como estão." Stiles confessou evitando olhar para Derek que apenas acenou concordando com a vontade dele.

"Você quer falar com o seu pai antes?"

"Sim." Stiles disse surpreso por ter esquecido do pai depois de ficar distraído com a situação da tribo...

Por escolha dele, ele resolveu passar um dia com seu pai antes que ele se reunisse com Derek e realmente eles pudessem começar a discutir os planos para a divisão da terra e a colaboração da tribo. Mas passar o dia com o seu pai foi uma experiência que Stiles não estava preparado. A tensão que ele pensou que existiria era quase nula... Seu pai e Deaton conversavam calmamente e muitas vezes conversavam com os mensageiros que passavam as informações sobre a situação da tribo vivendo do lado de fora da casa que ele não saia há três dias. A tribo que ele era responsável por comandar desde que se recuperou do acidente com a esposa e o ex-líder passado o comando para ele.

Mesmo não querendo admitir, ele tinha abraçado o pai dele mais vezes em um mesmo dia do que ele tinha abraçado em um longo tempo... E sentir seu pai abraçá-lo como se ele também precisasse do conforto de Stiles o quebrou. Ele deixou suas lágrimas correrem e molharem o ombro do seu pai que não o largou até ele se acalmar por completo e as lágrimas serem só um caminho úmido sobre suas bochechas.

"Está melhor?"

"Sim..." Stiles respondeu em um sussurro. Ele olhava para o seu pai que parecia melancólico, mas ainda sim mantinha uma expressão ca lma. "Por que o senhor está tão calmo?" Ele não conseguiu resistir.

"Eu já conheci uma vez Talia." Ele começou a contar calmamente. "Ele tem ótimas habilidades com a terra... Uma vez em uma viagem que eu fiz, eu vi o trabalho que ela fazia na montanha... Mas quando a terra não colabora, não há mais nada que ela poderia fazer..."

"E o senhor vai entregar a nossa terra assim?" Stiles perguntou incrédulo.

"_Assim_ como? Você não estava no dia em que eles nos atacaram, Stiles? Eles podiam ter nos aniquilado e nos expulsado... Mas ainda estamos aqui, não estamos?" Stiles concordou com o pai a contragosto. "Dividir a terra com a eles a terra é melhor do que não ter nenhuma."

"Teremos que nos mover?"

"Eu espero que não. Na verdade, eu tenho quase certeza que não... Muito provável que eles usem a clareira ao poente que é próxima do rio e tem muito mais espaço para expandir sem precisar derrubar a floresta como nosso caso..."

"Nós temos que discutir isso com Derek, então..." Stiles disse desviando o olhar do seu pai. Ele não sabia como se pai reagiria se soubesse que ele tinha aceitado uma função próxima ao novo chefe. Ele já estava pronto para mudar de assunto quando o seu pai voltou a falar calmamente.

"Eu tenho certeza que vocês dois conseguiram um bom plano para a divisão da terra."

Stiles não demorou muito para inferir sobre o que seu pai disse. "O senhor sabe?!"

"Foi eu quem mais te indicou, garoto." Ele riu da cara de surpresa de Stiles. "Eu tenho esse instinto que você irá se dar muito bem com sua função e será justo como sempre foi... Se eu não tivesse confiança em você, eu assumiria o lugar. Mas eu sei que você vai lutar por nossa tribo."

"Pai..." Stiles suspirou com os olhos se enchendo de lágrimas. Droga! Isso tudo tinha sido culpa de ter ficado dois dias isolado... Agora ele estava todo emotivo! Óbvio.

* * *

À noite, enquanto Stiles e seu pai comiam silenciosamente junto de Deaton, Drych entrou silenciosamente sentando-se ao lado de Stiles e o ex-chefe.

"Após a nascente do rio," Drych disse enquanto começava a comer a carne e os grãos que estavam na cuia que ele mesmo trouxe. "há alguma tribo? Nós vimos alguns itens que não parecem terem sido confeccionados pela sua tribo."

"Sim, após um dia de viagem há outra tribo. Mas eu não se envolveria de nenhuma forma com eles, não agora quando ainda estamos a estabilidade ainda está sendo reconstituída." O ex-chefe advertiu.

"Eu nunca tinha visto uma lança como aquela..." Derek comentou após aceitar o conselho do mais velho.

"Eles derretem rochas..." Stiles explicou, falando com o outro pela primeira vez no dia.

"Como você sabe?" Drych perguntou curioso olhando atentamente para o menino, que na mesma hora abaixou o rosto para olhar para a própria cuia, seu rosto vermelho como uma maçã.

"Eu já fui enganado por eles." O ex-chefe disse ignorando que a pergunta tinha sido feita para seu filho. Se ele tinha notado que Stiles estava com as bochechas vermelhas, ele não disse nada.

Tentando se distrair da sua reação constrangedora, Stiles prestou atenção na história que seu pai contava. Ele um dia já tinha trazido algumas lanças daquelas quando ele viajou para além da nascente do rio atrás de conhecer mais a terra. E após encontrar essa tribo, que era comandada por um homem de personalidade questionável, chamado Gerard, ele fez um acordo e trocou 5 búfalos por 5 lanças que eram segundo a tribo que a fazia, indestrutíveis.

Tudo tinha ido muito bem até faltar apenas metade de um dia para o grupo viajante retornar para a casa, quando eles foram atacados por outros homens que estavam de _passagem_ assim como eles. E como se eles soubessem da existência da lanças e com quem elas estavam, eles renderam apenas o portador delas, tirando todos os seus pertences. E antes que o restante do grupo pudesse reagir, todos os homens foram postos na terra da inconsciência, deixando-os inertes no meio do tempo com nada para se proteger e nem os sacos de alimentos.

"Eu acho que eu já ouvi falar deles uma vez." Derek comentou com a expressão mais séria do que ele estava quando chegou. "Eles envenenam suas flechas com um liquido brilhante e cinza, que se solidificam em contato com a nossa pele e queima qualquer parte do corpo que entre em contato..."

"Vocês guerreavam?" Deaton perguntou se mostrando mais interessado na conversa.

"Há muito tempo que minha tribo não guerreia com nenhuma outra, desde que nos mudamos para onde estamos atualmente... Mas no passado eu escutei algumas histórias que havia uma tribo onde todas as pessoas eram traiçoeiras, nunca honrando nenhum acordo de troca. E no final, ela sempre atacava nossa tribo em nossos pontos mais fracos."

"Eu não duvido que de fato se trate da mesma tribo." O ex-chefe disse preocupado. Se eles tinham problemas antigamente, talvez eles fossem reiniciados após a reaproximação das duas tribos. "Temos que evitar causar algum desentendimento com eles."

"Sim, eu entendo" Derek concordou e pôs a sua cuia vazia no chão. Olhando para o três homens ao seu redor, ele acenou se despedindo.

Antes de sair, ele olhou para Stiles uma última vez.

No outro dia pela manhã, novamente trouxeram a refeição deles para dentro da casa, mas Stiles decidiu comer fora e depois voltar. Ele comeu a refeição quietamente embaixo da sua árvore favorita. Aproveitando que não tinha muitas pessoas perto dele, já que por mais que ele tentasse ele ainda não estava totalmente preparado para encarar a sua nova realidade.

Por onde ele olhava, tudo era igual. Mas ele sabia que não podia se deixar enganar e pensar que os papeis de cada um continuava o mesmo, principalmente o de Stiles... Quando as pessoas soubessem o que ele seria responsável de fazer...

"Stiles?"

Stiles despertou do seu cochilo em um pulo olhando atordoado para os lados. "Danny?"

"Hey!" Danny o cumprimentando sorrindo e rapidamente sentou-se ao lado de Stiles. "Por onde você estava?! Todo mundo pensou que você tinha morrido em algum lugar da floresta... Mas ninguém conseguia te encontrar!"

Stiles sorriu timidamente ao ver Danny o questionando afobado por respostas.

"É uma história complicada..." Ele confessou, encolhendo os ombros. "Eu estava preso em uma tenda próximo ao rio..."

"Uma tenda próxima ao rio?" Danny perguntou confuso. "Não tinha sido lá que Derek tinha ido dormir nos primeiros dias?"

"Então..." Stiles disse coçando a cabeça.

"Você foi preso na tenda junto com o Derek?!" Danny cobriu a boca com a mão. "Você estava sendo torturado? Por que você estava lá, criatura?!"

Stiles teria de contar a história inteira para alguém algum dia mesmo...

"Eu tentei matar Derek no primeiro dia, mas eu falhei." Ele confessou com vergonha. "Ele me manteve preso lá até fazer um acordo comigo."

"Ele te manteve preso com ele na tenda? E que acordo?" Danny perguntava quase atropelando as perguntas. "Ele tirou a roupa ou vocês dormiram vestidos?"

Okaaaaay... Que tipo de pergunta era essa? Porque cargas d'agua Danny queria saber se Derek tinha ficado pelado na sua frente? Nada bom... Nada bom...

Stiles podia sentir seu rosto ficando vermelho.

"Stiles!" Danny gritou com olhos arregalados.

"Não é nada disso que você está pensando! Aliás, eu nem ao menos sei o que você está pensando!" Stiles gritou se defendendo histericamente e levantou da árvore em um impulso.

"Stiles! Volta aqui!" Danny pediu. "Me conta o resto!"

"De jeito nenhum!" Stiles disse se afastando ainda mais. "Você vai ficar fazendo essas insinuações..."

"Que insinuações?" Danny perguntou enquanto se levantava indo atrás do outro.

"Sobre mim e... E Derek!"

"Mas eu não insinuei nada!" Danny se defendeu, fingindo-se de inocente. Stiles era a pessoa certa se você quisesse provocá-lo quando o assunto era relacionamentos... Ou pior ainda: sexo. Chegava a ser adorável uma pessoa que usava sarcasmo e ironia como humor ficar tímido quando a conversava virava sobre ele e _sexo_.

"Não quero saber!" Stiles gritou e parou de frente a sua casa. "Passar bem, Danny."

"Passar bem, Stiles!" Danny gritou de volta, sem nem tentar seguir o outro para dentro da casa do ex-chefe. Todo mundo estava proibido de entrar lá. Suspirando após o pequeno momento de diversão, ele voltou para seus afazeres.

"Danny?"

Stiles virou-se em cima da sua cama e olhou para o seu pai que estava sentado próximo a si.

"Sim, era ele." Respondeu após entender o significado da pergunta.

"Você quer me contar o que aconteceu enquanto você estava preso?" Ele perguntou calmamente.

"Não há muito o que contar..." Stiles confessou lembrando-se das discussões com Derek ou de alguns momentos até divertidos que ele tinha passado com Scott. "Eu não estava nos planos de Derek... Ele acabou agindo por impulso ao me manter preso ao invés de apenas me matar."

"Você não sabe o quanto eu fico feliz por isso." O ex-chefe confessou enquanto se inclinava para depositar um beijo na cabeça do filho, que apoiou a cabeça em sua coxa e voltou a dormir.

* * *

Após jantar com Erica, maldita tinha sido responsável por trazer a comida deles naquela noite, ele estava literalmente equipado com várias informações sobre a vida pessoal de Derek graças a ela. Da próxima vez que o visse, não importasse onde, ele faria questão de usar algumas dessas informações contra ele! Ha!

Mas após o longo dia, nem Derek e nem nenhuma outra pessoa a mais da outra tribo tinha entrado dentro da casa deles... Ele decidiu então aproveitar esse tempo a sós com seu pai para conversar sobre o futuro da tribo. E querendo ou não ele acabou criando esperanças quando o seu pai voltou a falar sobre Talia, a mãe de Derek.

Talia que com sua habilidade na agricultura e na caça tinha ganhado seu direito de voz na tribo e passado a liderá-la após o esposo morrer em uma luta contra um leão da montanha. Apesar da sua conhecida força, o esposo dela não tinha nada além das suas próprias mãos para se defender de um leão faminto. E ela, com garra, conseguiu fazer a tribo sobreviver por invernos rigorosos nas montanhas, sempre acolhendo os errantes com fome que vinham pedir ajuda trocando o favor por conseguir mais mãos para o trabalho. Mas o que surpreendeu a seu pai foi que ela chegou a usar a força contra outra tribo... E se isso chegou a acontecer foi porque ela sabia que não sobreviveriam a uma viagem longa pra outra terra, preferindo unir suas últimas forças para conquistar uma terra próxima e melhor que a deles...

Com tanta coisa girando na cabeça, não foi surpresa Stiles não consegui dormir direito... Ainda sim no dia seguinte ele acabou acordando antes de todo mundo. E por mais que se remexesse ele não conseguia voltar a dormir! Desistindo de continuar deitado, ele acabou levantando-se logo e rumou para o rio em busca de um merecido banho que ele não tinha há dias.

A água do rio estava bastante gelada, mas com a falta de vento e umidade deixavam o ar da manhã seco e quente o suficiente para que ele pulasse de uma vez para dentro da água.

E foi na emersão de um dos seus longos mergulhos que ele teve a sua primeira surpresa do dia. Derek tinha acabado de chegar na margem do rio.

Derek estava na beira do rio e estava tirando a sua roupa e adereços de frente para Stiles.

"Se você acha que você vai tomar banho ao mesmo tempo que-"

"Você? Sim, eu acho que vou." Derek completou a frase do menino que estreitou os olhos em sua direção. "Pelo pouco tempo que estive aqui já me acostumei a tomar dois banhos. E o de manhã sempre é o melhor para começar o dia..." Ele continuou falando casualmente.

"E você tomava apenas um banho a cada dois dias no _verão_?" Stiles perguntou incrédulo.

"Você já viveu nas montanhas? Se você passasse um dia de inverno lá, provavelmente congelaria a sua bunda no primeiro dia." Derek provocou tirando a última peça de roupa.

E por mais que ele quisesse se controlar na frente de Stiles, Derek não precisava olhar para baixo para saber que ele estava a um meio caminho de uma ereção. Ele não estava ereto em si, mas seu prepúcio já estava um pouco contraído e bem... Stiles continuava olhando para a mesma direção que ele sem desviar o olhar... Um homem só pode receber uma determinada quantidade de atenção sem se deixar levar.

Derek limpou a garganta chamando a atenção do menino, que esqueceu de fechar a boca quando olhou para o eu rosto com os olhos arregalados. O guerreiro estava quase pronto para provocá-lo ainda mais quando Stiles começou a tossir desesperadamente virando na direção oposta.

Eles apenas riu e entrou devagarzinho, fazendo questão de não dizer nada, apenas começou a nadar silenciosamente pela água fresca do rio. Stiles, por sua vez, mesmo depois do _ataque de tosse_continuava virado de costas.

O problema em si era que Stiles estava igualmente pelado! E nem se água pedrasse em gelo ele sairia da água pelado para a satisfação do outro! Elaborando seu plano ele viu que só restava uma opção: vencer pelo cansaço. Ele virou-se lentamente e observou o guerreiro nadar até achar o momento certo para começar a falar.

"Derek, Erica me contou algumas histórias interessantes..." Ele começou tentando não passar nada na sua voz.

"Ah, eu também ouvi algumas das suas..." Derek respondeu despreocupadamente boiando de costas. Quem via não conseguia pensar que uma criatura dessas tinha conseguido conquistar uma tribo inteira.

"Como é?! Que histórias?!"

"Oh, algumas..." Derek disse sorrindo vendo Stiles cair no próprio jogo que ele tinha iniciado. "Da vez que você fugiu quando uma menina tentou te beijar... Da vez quando uma outra menina ficou pelada porque um dos meninos soltou o laço eu segurava a manta dela e você foi o primeiro a correr para cobri-la... Ou quando-"

"EU JÁ ENTENDI." Stiles gritou tentando fazer Derek parar de esfregar na cara dele o quanto inapto ele era com as mulheres. Enquanto um garoto normal teria colocado a vagina em pedestal assim que tivesse a primeira ereção, Stiles continuou as achando tão sem graça quanto antes.

Derek apenas riu quando ouviu Stiles gritar com o rosto vermelho como um tomate. Mas decidindo-se por não provocá-lo mais, ele decidiu ser bonzinho com o outro...

"E quais foram as conversas que você escutou sobre mim?" Ele perguntou como se estivesse irritado e teve de esconder outro riso quando os olhos tímidos de Stiles voltavam a brilhar com a malicia cotidiana dele.

"Que você já foi pego em um cajueiro com dois outros meninos que deveriam estar treinando luta com você... Que você foi sacaneado por todo mundo quando saiu da casa de um dos guardiões quando perdeu sua virgindade..." Stiles cantarolou o boatos como se tivesse contando a melhor das histórias. Quando ele tinha acabado a quarta história e estava começando a quinta foi quando Derek não conseguiu mais conter a gargalhada quando ele começou a contar sobre o cajado do curandeiro... "Do que é que você está rindo?!" Stiles inquiriu irritado.

"De você." Derek respondeu dando de ombros ficando cada vez mais entretido.

"De mim?!"

"Sim... Você achou o quê? Que eu iria negar?" Derek questionou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas, parando completamente de nadar.

"Sim!" Stiles respondeu veementemente.

"Pois então, eu estou te dizendo que eu não nego..."

"E você assume que fez todas essas atrocidades?!" Stiles perguntou não acreditando nem um pouco.

"Porque não? Eu teria de ter vergonha delas?" Derek provocou. "Aliás, da onde eu venho nós chamamos isso de aventuras... Não atrocidades." Ele conto como se fosse um segredo.

Stiles pareceu finalmente pensar no que estavam dizendo, pois novamente ele voltou a ficar vermelho com as imagens que passavam em sua mente. Ele estava tão distraído tentando não olhar para o outro que ele realmente não percebeu que Derek cada vez se aproximava mais ainda.

"Na minha tribo, eu nunca vi nenhum homem ter relação com outro..." Stiles confessou depois de um longo tempo do silêncio.

"Isso é porque sua tribo não há ninguém que tenha interesse em ficar com uma pessoa do mesmo sexo..." Derek respondeu oferecendo uma explicação. "Isso é natural como qualquer outra forma de se relacionar, Stiles..."

"Mas..."

"Estou falando a verdade." Derek disse sério pela primeira vez na manhã. "Porque eu iria te enganar? Afinal, se você gosta de alguém você deveria ser capaz de se relacionar com ela de forma livre, não acha?"

Stiles apenas concordou balançando a cabeça suavemente, esperando que Derek continuasse a falar.

"Por exemplo, da mesma forma como é a curiosidade... Ela só satisfeita quando você tem uma prova sobre aquilo que você estava questionando. Se minha curiosidade for grande o suficiente, e o que eu descobrir for além do que eu posso imaginar, porque não acreditar nessa nova descoberta só porque estava além do que eu esperava?" Tanto Derek como Stiles ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, cada um estudando as palavras na sua maneira.

"Me diga uma curiosidade sua." Stiles pediu nem ligando se ele estava deixado aparecer o quão envolvido no discursos de Derek ele estava.

"Eu..." Derek pareceu pensar um pouco. "Bom, nesse momento uma das minhas maiores curiosidades é para saber como seria te beijar..." Derek respondeu a apenas um braço de distância de Stiles que arregalou os olhos com a resposta.

"Eu não realizaria sua curiosidade então..." Stiles disse fracamente. Nem ele acreditava na sua desculpa. "Eu não seria idiota de cair nesse seu papo..." Ele não seria. Ele não seria. Ele não seria.

"E por que não?" Derek questiona, usando a sua voz grave em seu favor. Na mesma hora ele pode ver um arrepio correr pelo corpo de Stiles fazendo seus ombros espasmarem levemente.

"Porque isso parece apenas uma desculpa para que eu abra as minhas pernas pra você..." Stiles sussurrou esperando a reação do guerreiro.

"E eu não me importaria de ficar entre as suas coxas." Derek sussurrou de volta no ouvido de Stiles, quando encurtou completamente a distância entre os corpos deles, escorregando seus braços pela cintura do menino, abraçando-o.

Antes que Stiles pudesse se desvencilhar do abraço, ele sentiu os braços de Derek contornarem mais firmemente o seu corpo contra o dele, e não demorou muito que ele deixasse sua mente acalmar-se e entregar-se completamente. Afinal, o que ele tinha a perder? Passar a vida em negação ou admitir que sua preferência nunca tinha caído em mulheres e sim em corpos masculinos como o de Derek?

Derek, não sentindo nenhuma resistência em seu abraço, virou o rosto e o deixou de frente ao de Stiles, os olhares fixos um no outro, encostando lábio com lábio, beijando-o. Suavemente a princípio, mas com uma graduação rápida de intensidade, fazendo Stiles se agarrar a ele como se ele fosse a única coisa sólida em um oceano sem chão. Com uma mordida provocante, os lábios insistentes separaram os lábios alheios que formigavam de antecipação, abrindo passagem para os tremores que passaram a correr ao longo de seus nervos, evocando todo o desejo que ele comprimia no seu corpo. Foi com a vertigem que desolava o corpo de Stiles que ele percebeu: estava beijando Derek de volta.

Stiles deixou sua mão vagar pelo corpo de Derek até pousar no pescoço. Com uma mão cheia dos cabelos negros e macios, Stiles puxou o outro para mais perto de si. Diferente do primeiro, neste o desejo de ambos estava explicito no movimento da língua, na chupada e no morder dos lábios. Stiles puxou a cabeça de Derek para cima, apontando para fora. Derek atendeu a sugestão muda e impulsionou ambos para fora do rio, os dois rapidamente rastejando pela terra úmida até parar na grama macia. Stiles envolveu seu outro braço em volta do pescoço de Derek e voltou transmitir toda o desejo que sentia naquele momento em um único beijo.

A sensação era libertadora.

A própria mão de Derek se moveu até apoiar a cabeça de Stiles, deixando-o no lugar para que ele pudesse aprofundar o beijo a sua maneira. Quando sem fôlego para continuar o beijo, Derek passeou sua boca sobre a pele de Stiles, mordendo e lambendo a carne. Stiles respirava pesadamente quando um beijo suave era depositado logo em seguida de uma mordida, fazendo sua pele formigar sensível a cada toque... Movendo-se a partir da junção do pescoço e do ombro, Derek aninhou seu rosto sob o queixo de Stiles, deixando-se se aproveitar o seu cheiro e contato. Ele moveu sua mão livre até parar sobre o coração de Stiles, o sentindo bater mais rápido enquanto ele continuava acariciando os pontos sensíveis do resto do corpo dele.

"Derek..." Stiles suspirou e voltou encher sua mão com os cabelos negros de Derek. Ele tentou puxar a cabeça para trás a fim de que ele pudesse beijar os lábios do guerreiro de novo. Mas só conseguiu fazer com que Derek o empurrasse ainda mais contra a grama enquanto ele se posicionava para ficar completamente pairando sobre Stiles.

Olhos verdes brilharam de pura luxúria por um momento até que foram languidamente fechados. Vendo o que iria acontecer, fechou o seus próprios olhos e novamente se sentiu ansioso ao esperar Derek encostar seus lábios no seus e apossá-los em um beijo possessivo, clamando a boca morna e convidativa que o aceitava de bom grado.

Descendo pelo peito pálido, Derek beijou e lambeu o seu caminho para baixo, suas mãos tentando alcançar todos os lugares do corpo dele ao mesmo tempo. Com respiração quente reagindo com a pele molhada, ele tomou um mamilo em sua boca sugando-o suavemente. Os pequenos botões intumesciam entre seu lábios com cada lambida que recebiam, ficando mais sensível ao toque a medida que sua cor ficava de um vermelho provocativo. Ele contornava a aureola com a língua e depois moldava seus lábios na forma do mamilo, sugando-o na sua boca enquanto sua língua continuava a provocá-lo. Antes de continuar sua caminhada para baixo do corpo de Stiles, ele sugou cada um uma última vez, fazendo questão de brincar com os pequenos bicos que o convidava a maltratá-los quase como se soubessem o efeito em Stiles, fazendo gemer e abrir ainda mais pernas para acomodá-lo.

Quando Derek chegou a virilha de Stiles, ele segurou a ereção pulsante e firmemente a masturbou. Mas o ritmo lento fazia Stiles grunhir e morder o lábios em antecipação ansiando por mais. Olhando nos olhos de Stiles, Derek levou sua mão para acariciar as bolas firmes e pesadas, sentindo seu formato e os locais mais sensíveis. Aos poucos a mesma mão desceu um pouco mais, chegando até a enrugada entrada que se contraia ao ser tocada quase como se estivesse e sintonia com cada fio de pré-gozo que escorria pela pequena fenda da glande que era igualmente estimulada. A respiração de Stiles ficava cada vez mais descontrolada ao receber atenção de mãos experientes nos dois lugares mais sensíveis do seu corpo.

"Por favor..." Stiles deixou escapar em um sussurro ofegante, apesar de nem mesmo ele saber o que ele estava pedindo no momento. Estava implorando para Derek parar? Para continuar com a massagem no seu pênis? Para que ele finalmente penetrasse seu canal? "Apenas... Continue..." Stiles murmurou enquanto impulsionava seus quadris para cima de encontro com a mão torturante.

Derek tomando compaixão pelo corpo que tremia abaixo de si, lentamente depositou alguns beijos na virilha até mover sua cabeça novamente, soprando ar quente sobre a cabeça do pênis de Stiles. Ele lambeu a fenda, deixando o liquido se espalhar pela sua boca, aproveitando a sensação da suas papilas entrarem em choque de doce e azedo.

Stiles por reflexo agarrou mais forte o punhado de cabelos negros que ele mantinha preso na sua mão. Seus olhos estavam eclipsados por sua pálpebras pesadas, sua boca rosada brilhando com saliva, sua respiração cada vez mais rasa... Seu corpo completamente exposto ao responder a Derek, que agora acomodava a cabeça do seu pau na boca. Sentindo a textura macia, a carne quente e o cheiro forte de masculinidade.

Derek lentamente deixou o pênis de Stiles penetrar ainda mais a sua boca, forçando-se a relaxar a garganta para que a glande fosse engolida e acolhida na mais doce textura. A visão de Stiles não poderia ser melhor: todo o seu pênis enterrado na boca da boca de Derek que fazia questão de continuar sugando o falo se interrupções.

Mas Stiles precisava de mais. A tortura lenta o estava matando! Segurando a cabeça de Derek no lugar, ele retraiu seus quadris fazendo metade da sua ereção sair molhada e coberta da saliva quente. Ele então ergueu os quadris para cima e novamente penetrou seu pênis inteiramente na boca do outro. A única reação de Derek foi um murmúrio de provação quando ele mais uma vez acomodou Stiles em sua garganta cada vez que ele repetia o movimento.

Depois de mais algumas investidas, Derek agarrou o quadril e segurou-o novamente contra a grama. Lentamente, ele levantou a sua cabeça, deixando sua boca deslizar pela ereção inchada, fazendo Stiles soluçar um gemido desesperado com a pressão da sugada. Sorrindo satisfeito com seu trabalho de deixar Stiles completamente desesperado, Derek segurou a base do pênis do outro com a mão, a mesma que até agora estava provocando a quase relaxada entrada, para que ele não gozasse antes da hora. Lambendo a partir da base até a glande, ele voltou a chupá-lo definindo seu próprio ritmo. As sugadas passavam a ser mais intensas a cada vez que ainda mais pré-gozo era liberado por Stiles. Derek grunhia em resposta de cada gemido de Stiles, não se contendo em chupar selvagemente o pênis e sua boca, subindo e descendo pela extensão, fazendo sua língua lamber as veias pulsantes e estimular os pontos sensíveis. E quando seus lábios alcançaram a base, os pelos macios da púbis beijaram sua boca e a glande completamente enterrada dentro da sua garganta, ele deixou sua mão voltar a massagear as bolas de Stiles. Rolando-as por entre os dedos, espremendo-as suavemente em alguns momentos para em seguida puxá-las e espremê-las novamente.

"Porra!" Stiles gemeu quando ele foi forçado a ficar parado e receber o que Derek quisesse dar. A mão no cabelo de Derek não oferecia muita imposição para deixá-lo guiar os movimentos da cabeça de um obstinado Derek. "Derek..." Stiles gemeu de novo ainda mais desesperado.

Derek tirou o pênis da boca, deixando apenas a sua língua em contato, mas ela não parava de se mover, distribuindo ásperas e lentas lambidas por toda a cabeça. Erguendo-se um pouco, Derek agarrou ambas as coxas do outro, acariciando-as suavemente até deixar ambas as palmas pousarem sobre os joelhos, forçando-os ainda mais para os lados.

Stiles percebendo que Derek queria abrir suas pernas para mais espaço, ele decidiu por outra posição. Respirando fundo, atrás de coragem, ele puxou suas próprias pernas de encontro a cada lado do seu abdômen, deixando-o completamente exposto para o olhar devorador de Derek. Ele podia sentir o vento da manhã escorrer por sua pele sensível aumentando ainda mais seu frenesi de prazer.

"Stiles..." Foi a vez de Derek gemer. Ele mordeu os lábios ao conseguir capturar a visão completa de Stiles de pernas abertas para si. No momento ele quase se sentia um animal. Um macho que salivava pronto para consumir o corpo da sua fêmea. Não que Stiles fosse algo perto de fêmea... Olhando para baixo, ele podia ver os pelos finos e negros da virilha caminhando sinuosamente sobre a pele, adornando a pele intima e avermelhada da entrada de Stiles. Derek rosnou quando viu a pequena estrela se contrair e relaxar diante do seu olhar. Seu pau latejava orgulhoso por ser o homem que seria o primeiro companheiro de Stiles. Porém, ele dava mais ouvidos ao seu coração que batia freneticamente ao pensar na possibilidade de que finalmente teria encontrado um a pessoa como Stiles para ele.

"Não as solte." Derek pediu em um sussurro rouco, querendo manter a posição que Stiles tinha ficado.

Vendo Stiles acenar, Derek soltou pernas dele e voltou a sua tarefa de estimular o ereção do outro. Ele lambeu da glande até o escroto, deixando um rastro de saliva, seguindo até parar região do períneo. Lentamente, acariciando a região com ambos os polegares e sua língua, ele descobriu a textura da pele e dos pelos macios do períneo de Stiles, sabendo o quão erógena aquela podia ser se bem estimulada. Mas isso poderia ser um objetivo para outro dia... Nesse momento ele se preocupou em continuar seu caminho até o local semiescondido entre as bochechas de músculo firme.

Deixando seus lábios deslizarem do períneo, aproveitando para inalar o cheiro íntimo de Stiles, ele pousou sua boca na pele enrugada. Derek então esticou sua língua, deixando-a correr pelas bordas do canal intimo que ele já estava latejando para se possuir. Junto da sua língua, ele deixou um dedo vagar em companhia. Com outra mão, ele separou ainda mais a bochechas e por consequência a entrada, que tinha relaxado o suficiente para que a pontinha da sua língua pudesse brincar simulando os movimentos da penetração.

"Vamos Derek, eu sei que você quer..." Stiles murmurou. "Acabe logo com isso, por favor. Eu não sei se eu vou conseguir durar muito aqui..." Stiles implorou enquanto tentava fazer com que suas trêmulas mãos continuassem a segurar suas pernas contra o seu peito. Ele não sabia por quanto tempo ele poderia ficar assim ou até mesmo se ele conseguiria se impedir de gozar antes, porque receber toda essa atenção da boca de Derek poderia facilmente ser considerada a coisa mais incrível que tinha acontecido com ele em toda a sua vida! E mesmo sendo considerado um adulto ele tinha apenas beijado duas pessoas na vida, quem dera alguém tocar o seu pênis dessa maneira... Por isso ele queria com todas as suas força que esse momento pudesse durar preferencialmente para sempre... Ou apenas por mais alguns momentos.

Mas Derek parecia ter outro planos, pois assim que ele terminou de implorar, Derek voltou a usar ainda mais intensamente a boca em seu pênis, fazendo com que em questão de um piscar de olhos, Stiles já estava expelindo sua semente na boca de Derek.

"Siiiim!" Stiles gemeu derretendo-se em uma pura geleia de carne e osso com o melhor orgasmo da sua vida!

E viajando sobre a sublimação do seu orgasmo, Stiles não viu o momento em que Derek deixou o sêmen escorrer da sua boca até que ele sentiu o liquido quente ser espalhado sobre sua entrada e um sinuoso dedo penetrá-lo.

Gemendo por continuar a ser estimulado mesmo com o corpo totalmente _super estimulado_, Stiles deixou-se relaxar e aceitar o dedo de Derek dentro do seu corpo, massageando sua pele interna. Do primeiro, logo surgiu o segundo e o terceiro massageando seu canal de uma forma que ele tinha se deixado imaginar apenas dentro do seus sonhos eróticos e intensos. De olhos fechados ele aproveitava as sensações... Porém, o seu sêmen que estava servindo de facilitador passou a secar. E se a sensação de ser penetrado não fosse tão boa, ele já estaria reclamando com Derek.

"Vamos voltar para a água." Derek sugeriu com sua voz rouca já percebendo o mínimo sinal do desconforto mesmo sem Stiles quere admitir. "A água vai facilitar. A não ser que você queira ejacular novamente para molhar o caminho..."

"Se eu ter outro orgasmo eu vou mandar cotarem sua cabeça se você tentar foder o meu corpo depois que eu desmaiar..."

Derek apenas riu e fez Stiles se agarrar a si, o carregando para dentro do rio. Ele decidiu ficar em uma baixa no terreno, que dava uma pequena margem crescente de profundidade antes da queda abrupta da parede do rio. Entre eles, após tanto movimento, o pênis antes flácido após o orgasmo de Stiles já dava sinais de voltar a vida.

Quando já estava dentro da água, Derek voltou a sua tarefa de provocara entrada do outro. A água voltando a deixar o sêmen escorregadio deixando seus dedos escorregarem para dentro do anel de músculos que estava relaxadamente aberto.

Stiles mordeu os lábios para impedir-se de continuar produzindo mais gemidos vergonhosos por ser estimulado apenas com a sensação da pontinha do dedo penetrando-o rasamente, como se estivesse apena testando. E a cada momento eu passava, Stiles ia ganhando a coragem de pensar no que mais viria após os dedos... Pois se apenas os dedos já causavam essa sensação desconhecida, mas completamente prazerosa... Imagina como seria receber Derek dentro de si! Ele já podia imaginar o falo escorregando por cima da sua entrada e ela se abrindo para deixar a cabeça do pênis dele entrar devagarzinho... Um sentimento de posse tomou conta de Stiles, nublando ainda mais a sua visão. O corpo de Derek seria dele para fazer o que ele bem entendesse.

Derek por sua vez, que ainda não tinha tido nenhum alivio, já estava a ponto de perder o juízo. A expressões de puro prazer que Stiles fazia o deixavam louco para consumar o ato e mostrar ao menino o que realmente é o prazer total e absoluto quando duas pessoas se ligavam em um.

Quando Derek sentiu que Stiles estava pronto, ele deu um leve beijo nos lábios do menino o fazendo abrir os olhos e olhar para ele.

"Você precisa estar relaxado, ok?" Derek disse suavemente. Dois dos seus dedos ainda dentro de Stiles mantendo-o aberto, enquanto a sua outra mão mantinha uma das pernas dele erguidas. "Você pode fazer isso por mim?"

"Hum?" Stiles murmurou quase inconsciente. O que Derek estava tentando conversar com ele naquele momento? Querendo adiantar logo o processo, ele deixou suas pernas enlaçarem a cintura de Derek, querendo acrescentar no incentivo.

"Apenas relaxe..." Foi a última coisa coerente que Derek disse antes guiar a sua ereção para o preparado canal que o aguardava.

E como Stiles esperava, ele podia sentir exatamente o formato do falo que o penetrava, sentindo sua pele lutar contra o volume desconhecido. Ele teve de respirar fundo para se acalmar e tentar deixar o caminho aberto para Derek facilitando o prazer para ambos.

Derek tentou se controlar para não se enterrar na carne quente e macia que esmagava da melhor maneira possível a glande do seu pênis. Ele deixou suas mãos correrem pelas laterais do corpo de Stiles até fixar ambas no quadril, deixando em um ângulo bom para continuar com a penetração. Quando ele já estava na metade do caminho, ele gentilmente retraiu um pouco, tentando ter certeza que não estava machucando Stiles com o tanto que ele já tinha posto. Mas quando viu o rosto do menino deixar a feição contida de dor, ele aos poucos se deixou levar, fazendo com que em pequenas estocadas ele penetrasse todo o comprimento da sua ereção.

Estabelecendo um ritmo lento, ele deixou o corpo de Stiles de acostumar com o seu. Mas aos poucos ele começou a variar a velocidade, dando estocadas longas e lentas que faziam ele tirar todo o seu pênis de dentro deixando apenas a cabeça dentro, segurando-o aberto para que ele pudesse estocar profundamente e acelerasse o ritmo, fodendo Stiles com toda a força do seus quadris, fazendo-o ver estrelas quando em uma estocada firme e impiedosa.

Quando Stiles estava quase certo de que ele já estava a mais uma estocada de chegar ao clímax, Derek voltava a penetrá-lo lentamente. Fazendo questão que o anel de musculo voltasse a tentar lutar contra a intrusão, fazendo a passagem voltar a agarrar cada centímetro do membro que o penetrava.

"Stiles..." Derek gemeu sem fôlego ao tentar se controlar para que o momento durasse. Ele apoiou a cabeça no ombro de Stiles, que mantinha um aperto forte em torno do seu pescoço, e deixou suas mãos agarrarem as nádegas firmes, passeando por elas até chegar onde queria: a entrada esticada para acomodar o seu membro.

"Derek... Derek..."

"Estou aqui." Ele respondeu em um grunhido.

"Não me diga... Seu merda..." Stiles xingou. E novamente chegou à beira do seu orgasmo. E ele estava tão cansado de tentar segurar... Todo o seu corpo doía com os movimentos intensos e contrações inesperadas. "Oh merda... Quase lá..." Stiles gemeu enquanto tentava da sua própria maneira se impulsionar contra os quadris de Derek, deixando o seu próprio pênis ser estimulado pelo movimento dos corpos deles.

Perdido em se próprio frenesi, Derek continuou com o ritmo forte e intenso até que sua visão nublou-se e todo o seu corpo tremeu atingindo o melhor orgasmos que ele já teve. Todo o seu corpo parecia em chamas enquanto o seu pau expelia a sua semente dentro do canal quente e apertado de Stiles. Não conseguindo parar de estocar até que a última onda de prazer passasse pelo seu corpo totalmente exausto.

Agarrado a si, Stiles tinha atingido seu próprio orgasmo. Ele nunca tinha se entregado a algo tão forte quanto o sentimento que ele tinha sucumbido com Derek. O corpo forte e comporto de pura energia de Derek o envolvendo em todos os sentidos, fazendo ele próprio se sentir mais forte só ao se agarrar nos músculos que trabalhavam contra ele, penetrando o seu corpo e possuindo-o completamente.

Derek voltou a beijar suavemente os lábios inchados de Stiles. Languidamente, eles dançavam suas línguas na boca alheia, deixando os corações e corpos se acalmarem juntos.

Extremamente relaxado, Stiles não conseguia mover um dedo nem se sua vida dependesse disso. Ele estava completamente grudado ao corpo de Derek, cada mínima parte encaixada com a dele... E acabou gemendo surpreso quando sentiu o membro de Derek escorregar da sua passagem, seguido do liquido quente do seu sêmen, que aos poucos ia se misturando com a água cristalina do rio. Stiles aproveitou para ficar paradinho no seu lugar, deixando a sensação da água gelada acalmar sua pele sensível que ainda pulsava pela super estimulação.

Derek sorriu quando a viu o momento em que Stiles entregou-se a inconsciência adormeceu em seus braços. E por mais tentador que pudesse parecer, adormecer junto de Stiles não seria possível. Além de ter várias responsabilidades a cumprir como o líder da tribo ao longo do dia, se eles ficassem mais tempo dentro da água eles acabariam mais enrugados do que já estavam... Cuidadosamente, ele se levantou tendo certeza que Stiles estava firmemente abraçado a si para que ele pudesse andar para fora do rio. O que não foi tarefa fácil, já que suas próprias tremiam e seu corpo ainda parecia estra flutuando sobre a água. Por isso que quando ele já estava a uma boa distância da água, e com grama seca, ele depositou o menino no chão, repousando contra uma árvore, e voltou para buscar a vestimenta de ambos.

Quando ele voltou, Stiles ainda dormia tranquilamente. Após se vestir, ele começou a vestir Stiles tentando fazer com que ele não acordasse ainda. Seria bem mais divertido ver o menino acordar em um lugar diferente e completamente vestido sabendo que tinha sido Derek que o tinha vestido... Ele tinha de estar presente!

Após descansar mais um pouco ele fez Stiles abraçá-lo novamente e seguiu o caminho de volta para a tribo pelo local onde tinha menos pessoas passando. Quando entrou na casa do ex-chefe, tanto ele quanto Deaton olharam para Derek como se eles já esperassem por isso. O que deixou Derek bastante confuso, porque se ele achava que estava sendo sutil com as perguntas eu ele fazia sobre Stiles... Bom, ele claramente não estava sendo.

Após fazer a divisão da caça, e da coleta dos grãos, ele voltou para a casa de Stiles, sem surpresa alguma encontrando o menino ainda dormindo. Só quando a tarde já estava pela metade, e algumas mulheres já começavam a se preocupar com a refeição da noite foi que Stiles acordou.

Quando Stiles acordou, ele começou a se espreguiçar lentamente... Mas assim que sentiu o familiar cheiro dos pelos, ele percebeu que estava de volta para a sua cama.

Como merda ele tinha ido parar ali?!

Derek!

Ele tinha... Ele tinha _transado_ com Derek no rio! E não era a pior parte... Já que aparentemente ele tinha dormido e feito Derek o vestir! E se ele estava aqui é porque Derek o carregou nos braços na frente de toda a tribo! Aaahhhhh!

"Derek!" Ele gritou como um xingamento. Como ele teve a ousadia de seduzi-lo e depois humilhá-lo na frente de todo mundo?!

"Chamou?" A voz surgiu do seu lado.

Olhando para o lado, lá estava o maldito com aquele maldito sorrisinho e os malditos músculos que estavam completamente a mostra sem nada para cobri-los. Mais ao fundo, ele podia ver seu pai e Deaton polindo lanças agindo como se eles não estivessem debaixo do mesmo teto..

"Não! Não chamei!" Ele gritou ainda com birra. Só de olhar para o outro já fazia seu sangue subir... E isso não era nada nada bom. Tentado se recompor, ele estreitou os olhos e deu seu melhor olhar ameaçador. Ou tentou... Dana-se! Ele estava quase morto de vergonha pela forma como ele tinha se entregado a Derek... A tribo inteira não precisava saber! "Por que você me trouxe? Era melhor ter me deixado lá! Só assim eu não teria passado vergonha!"

"Quase ninguém te viu..." Derek tentou assegurar, mas Stiles continuava olhando par ele com um bico maior do que ele já tinha feito alguém fazer. Ele não conseguia conter o sorriso cheio de segundas intenções quando sabia que Stiles estava lembrando dos momentos deles juntos.

"Eu acho bom." Stiles disse irritado, mas logo selou os lábios para não dizer mais nada. Porque ele sempre conseguia dizer coisas constrangedoras. Sempre piorando coisas pra ele quando estava nervoso... Ele não daria motivo para Derek caçoar dele depois.

"Então..." Derek foi o primeiro a falar quando ficou impaciente com o silêncio. Apesar de querer continuar a provocar o menino, ele decidiu mudar o assunto para um tópico inevitável entre eles. "Assim que for distribuída a próxima refeição, eu acho que seria um bom momento para já começarmos os preparativos."

"Hum?" Stiles estava confuso... "Que preparativos?"

"Quando o outono chegar, a minha tribo começará a migrar para cá. E até lá já temos que ter tudo pronto." Derek explicou despreocupadamente.

"Iremos anunciar hoje que será eu quem vai tirar as casas deles para sua família morar?" Stiles perguntou amargo. "

Derek... Deveria dizer algo. Tentar fazer com que Stiles entendesse a situação. Mas como isso poderia ser possível? Sendo assim, Derek decidiu ignorar a pergunta irônica. Decidiu ignorar que Stiles não estava com vergonha te der se deitado com ele. Ignorar que foi assim que ele conheceu Stiles.

Vendo que Derek não iria falar nada. Stiles levantou-se e saiu da casa.

* * *

Quando o sol tinha acabado de se pôr e as fogueiras serem abrasadas, foi dado o comando para que todos se reunissem no centro da tribo, ao redor da grande fogueira onde o alimento das caças eram preparados.

Pela primeira vez em quatro dias, a tribo remanescente estava vendo o rosto do ex-chefe deles, que aparentava estar com a saúde intacta apesar do ataque. E ao lado dele estavam Deaton, Derek, Boyd e Peter.

"Aqui nessa terra há mais recursos que uma única tribo pode chegar a um dia usar." Derek discursou olhando para todos os rosto que o cercava em uma meia-lua. "Por isso foi decidido que todos terão direito de morar aqui e juntos poderemos conviver sem afetar a estadia da outra tribo, já que a partir do momento em que as duas tribos estiverem reunidas, elas se tornarão uma só. E o seu líder até que se prove incompetente será Talia." Ele esperou a reação da outra tribo, mas até então eles permaneciam quietos, o escutando. "E para que o interesse de ambas sejam pesados, uma pessoa de cada tribo ficará responsável para discutir sobre a divisão da terra, se concentrando em cada clareira para a distribuição."

"Quem irá garantir que nós ainda tenhamos direito a terra que nos pertencia?!" Uma voz gritou entre a multidão das tribos.

"Eu tenho o direito de fazer o que eu bem entender com esta terra. Foi com uma vitória que minha tribo apossou a terra da sua." Derek retorquiu friamente. Mas logo sua feição voltou a ficar impassível como antes. "Mas quanto a isso, serei eu quem irá honrar o acordo!"

"E quem irá nos representar?" Outra voz gritou. Antes que Derek pudesse continuar aa falar, várias outras vozes nasceram e começaram a discutir nomes enquanto outras apenas gritavam _Chefe! _na esperança que o ex-chefe continuasse como o líder deles.

"Genikmain!" Derek gritou fazendo todos se calarem surpresos. Alguns deram sons de aprovação, mas outros gritavam coisas como: "Muito novo!", "Ele não sabe de nada!"... "Genikmain!" Derek gritou novamente.

Stiles bufou irritado ao ter seu nome gritado na frente das duas tribos. Tudo bem que Stiles não era um nome muito masculino para o homem que iria representar a tribo. Se conformando, ele ergueu a cabeça, estufou o peito e se pôs entre seu pai e Derek que polidamente o cumprimentou com um aceno. Tinha sido por causa do seu pai que ele mudou a sua forma de querer se apresentar para a tribo.

Stiles teve de engolir o sapo de ver Derek nem ao menos olhar na sua direção... Talvez fosse melhor assim. Talvez... Eles nunca deveriam ter cruzado a linha que os punha como inimigos... Ok, ele deveria parar de pensar em Derek a qualquer momento e começar a falar algo. Mas antes que ele finalmente pudesse dizer algo que não envolvesse Derek, sexo ou rio, mais uma voz surgiu altiva na multidão. O tom e a voz conhecida da pessoa fez Stiles congelar e sua língua travar na boca. Tantas vezes humilhado por essa voz... Ele teria de passar por isso agora?

"Isso só pode ser brincadeira! Esse pirralho não vai nos ajudar!" Jackson gritou com desprezo. "Nunca serviu para nada!"

"Todo mundo é importante dentro de uma tribo, Jackson." Deaton disse calmamente.

"Mas achar que ele pode lutar por nós? O que ele vai fazer? Ficar de joelhos e implorar feito uma menininha?" Jackson continuou gritando inteiramente consciente que todos os olhos e ouvidos estavam virados em sua direção.

Stiles encarava a cena lividamente. Aquilo realmente estava acontecendo com ele... Justamente o motivo pelo qual ele tinha pedido para falar separadamente. Ele estava com medo de ser ridicularizado dessa forma... E aqui ele está sendo ridicularizado na frente de todos.

"Como você ousa falar da pessoa que irá lutar pelos seus direitos dessa forma?" Derek questionou friamente. Tanto Stiles quanto Jackson ficaram surpresos por Derek entrar para defender Stiles.

"Foi o chefe que deixou ele assim! Achando que poderia fazer o que bem entendesse _resolvendo_ os problemas da tibo... Como se servisse para algo além de colher frutas como uma _mulher_."

Derek deu um passo a frente, seus olhos brilhavam perigosamente para o homem imbecil que se achava no direito de ofender a outro na frente de todos.

"Se nele foi confiado o cargo de apaziguador é por merecer." Derek disse mortalmente calmo. "Não cabe a você decidir se as ações tomadas pelo seu líder foram justas ou não quando você não tem nada melhor para oferecer... Eu sugiro que você olhe para Stiles e peça desculpas a ele se você não quiser sofrer as consequências por duvidar das minhas ações como o seu novo líder."

Stiles sentiu-se completamente humilhado com toda a situação. Como poderia ter chegado nesse nível?

"Eu posso lutar minhas próprias batalhas, Derek." Stiles sibilou com raiva.

"Então as lute!" Derek rebateu. "Não deixe que ele fale assim com você! Como se você fosse..."

"Fosse o que? Como uma _menininha_? Era isso o que você ia dizer?" Stiles disse entre dentes. Ele podia sentir uma ira selvagem fluir por todo o seu corpo. Saindo da sua posição ao lado do seu pai, Stiles marchou até parar em frente de Jackson que o olhava com desprezo.

E antes que qualquer palavra envenenada pela boca de Jackson pudesse sair, Stiles o socou no rosto. Dando tempo apenas para que ele percebesse o que estava acontecendo, Stiles o socou novamente e dessa vez Jackson acabou indo ao chão.

"É isso o que vocês querem que eu faça? O _apaziguador_ que finalmente vai se defender?" Stiles gritou com desprezo olhando para Jackson que ainda estava no chão, segurando o nariz que começava a sangrar. "Ótimo! Eu serei!"

Stiles estava pronto para dar um chute em Jackson quando sentiu uma mão pousar em seu ombro e afastá-lo do outro rapaz.

"Me solte!" Stiles gritou ao perceber que era Derek. "Não era o que você queria?!"

"Não é dessa forma que eu quero eu você lute suas próprias _batalhas_, Stiles." Derek murmurou tentando fazer com que poucas pessoas escutassem.

Stiles sentia seus olhos arderem de ódio e vergonha... E quando viu, ele já estava longe da clareira. Embrenhando-se por entre a floresta, ele deixava as lágrimas caírem pelo seu rosto enquanto sentia pena dele mesmo. Como ele era patético, não? Se deixando acreditar ele poderia ser útil para a sua família enquanto outros rejeitavam a sua presença. _Jackson. Stiles _gritou para si mesmo. _É apenas ele! Por quê?! Por quê?!_

Ele passou a chorar copiosamente quando braços grandes e fortes contornaram seu corpo, o fazendo parar de correr e tentar recuperar o seu fôlego que estava preso em sua garganta.

"Derek..." Stiles murmurou o nome do outro tristemente. Ele confiava nas barreiras feita de ossos e músculos que seu mundo não desabaria.

"Tudo vai dar certo..." Derek disse calmamente.

Quem faria dar certo?

"Eu não queria..." Stiles começou a dizer, mas outra onda de pranto roubo sua voz o deixando inapto a dizer qualquer coisa além de murmúrios pedindo desculpa.

"A quem você está pedindo desculpas?" Derek tentou entender o que estava se passando na cabeça do menino.

"Eu queria mostrar que eu sabia ser forte... Mas eu acho que eu só fiz merda, não foi?" Ele perguntou quando estava mais calmo.

"Eu não vejo como você pode ter feito merda..." Derek disse suavemente. "Por que você ainda está chorando?"

"Por tudo..." Stiles confessou. "Por meus amigos que morreram... Pela mudança na minha vida. Pela minha mãe que eu não vejo a tanto tempo, mas quando me lembro dela parece que ela esteve ontem comigo..."

Derek escutava silenciosamente o menino confessar tudo o que o deixava triste. Uma parte dele sabia que ele não deveria estar tentando criar esse relacionamento com Stiles, que eles nunca poderiam ser felizes juntos quando tinha sido Derek que tinha causado boa parte do sofrimento dele. Mas a outra parte... Uma grande parte dele, na verdade não queria escutar a razão. Tudo o que ele sentia era essa estranha ligação que unia Stiles a ele. E tentar deixar Stiles partir da sua vida era como se ele tivesse de deixar metade do seu corpo no chão enquanto ele tentava viver com o resto.

"Depois que meu pai morreu, foi bastante difícil para mim." Derek sussurrou, seus braços enlaçavam ainda mais o corpo de Stiles contra o seu. "Eu não esperava perdê-lo tão de repente. Mas de um dia para o outro eu já não o tinha mais e eu tinha que continuar vivendo junto com os meus irmãos como se ele nunca tivesse sido importante na nossa vida. Como se eu não dependesse dele para me guiar..."

"Derek..."

"Estou falando sério." Derek respondeu com um sorriso triste e beliscou suavemente as costelas do menino o fazendo rir.

A risada de Stiles abafada pela floresta fria e negra.

"Hoje você está aqui como o líder." Stiles quebrou o silêncio longo. "Ele não continuou te guiando... Mas você conseguiu crescer e ser importante para a sua tribo." Ele tentou confortar o outro. Ambos tinha tido a dor de perder o seu parente mais próximo.

"Eu cresci." Derek confirmou baixinho, não largando o abraço de Stiles de jeito nenhum. "Às vezes eu chego a acreditar que existe essa coisa chamada _destino._"

"O que é?" Stiles perguntou curioso se deixando levar pela mudança de assunto. Continuar falando das coisas que te deixam tristes não fazia bem para nenhum dos dois naquele momento.

"O shaman da minha tribo diz que é quando algo que deve acontecer... Acontece." Derek tentou explicar...

"Isso não faz sentido!" Stiles zombou. Quando ele sorriu, as suas últimas lágrimas escorreram pelo seus rosto. Ele enxugou rapidamente para que Derek não as percebesse.

"É como se em algum lugar alguém planejou toda a história da vida. E nós só esperamos que isso aconteça..."

"Continua não fazendo sentido..." Stiles riu vendo Derek ficar irritado por não consegui explicar o que ele tinha escutado apenas uma vez.

"O que eu quero dizer, seu pestinha." Derek disse mordendo a orelha de Stiles como punição. "É que eu acho que nós fomos pensados pelo destino! Que em algum lugar, alguém sabia que nós nunca nos encontraríamos... Mas pensou em toda uma forma que nós acabamos nos conhecendo... E -"

"Ok, eu já entendi." Stiles cortou o outro com um sorriso travesso. "Você está tentando me dizer que em algum lugar alguém sonhou que nós teríamos de ficar juntos... Bom, eu até entendo como a carência e a falta de sexo é, Derek. Não preci-"

Derek rosnou e calou a boca do menino com um beijo.

E Stiles poderia absolutamente se acostumar em ter sua boca calada dessa forma...

"Não, sério!" Stiles riu desvencilhando-se do beijo. Ele lambeu os lábios que ainda pareciam estar sendo beijados pelos movimentos fantasmas dos lábios de Derek sobre eles. "Eu acho que isso não tem futuro nenhum... Por que nós vamos perder nosso tempo se preocupando em saber que tudo o que está acontecendo foi alguém que planejou um dia...? Não! Muito sem graça se nossa vida for assim!"

"Como você prefere que ela seja, então?" Derek perguntou provocando o garoto ao cutucar suas costelas novamente.

"Que nós possamos fazer o que quisermos?" Stiles disse como se fosse obvio.

"Hum... Então nós poderíamos fazer o que quiséssemos a qualquer momento? Eu acho que eu gosto dessa alternativa..." Derek sussurrou no ouvido do menino enquanto corria suas mãos pelo corpo dele, parando exatamente em cima dos dois montes de carne e músculo. "Me diga, Stiles, você deixaria que eu fizesse qualquer coisa que eu quisesse?"

"Qualquer coisa..." Stiles confirmou em um suspiro.

Derek mordiscou a pele macia do pescoço do menino, que se arrepiou completamente. Lentamente ele caminhou sua boca de volta para a boca de Stiles. A boca levemente aberta, abriu-se completamente ao sentir a pontinha da língua de Derek convidar a sua para brincar uma com a outra. Sentindo o calor e o gosto do outro.

Derek o beijava profundamente quando voltou a dar vida para suas mãos que apertaram de mão cheia das nádegas que tanto ele tinha judiado ainda naquela mesma manhã. Passando uma mão por dentro da roupa de Stiles, ele levou seus dedos para checarem como estava o estado do lugar mais íntimo e sensível que ele tinha a liberdade de ir com Stiles.

Stiles gemeu ao sentir sua entrada ser estimulada novamente pelos dedos habilidosos. Primeiro ele deixava o dedo correr sobre a pele enrugada, contornando-a, para depois deixar seu dedo pousar exatamente em cima do lugar onde Stiles se contraia e relaxava ansiosamente esperando por uma ação de Derek.

"Qualquer coisa?" Derek pergunta novamente, voltando a mordiscar e sugar o pescoço do outro. Quando ele soltava cada pedaço de pele que ele tinha cuidadosamente sugado e mordido, ele sabia que estava deixando uma marca. Uma marca que todos veriam e saberiam quem tinha feito.

"Qualquer coisa..." Stiles repetiu aflito com sua situação. Enquanto ele tinha seu traseiro recebendo a atenção de Derek, a sua parte da frente só podia implorar por atenção roçando sobre a coxa do mais velho.

"Bom..." Derek começou a falar e deu um beijo suave sobre os lábios tentadores. "Por mais que eu queira continuar te beijando, eu adoraria saber o que continuou acontecendo na tribo." Derek completou casualmente, largando completamente o corpo do menino que o olhou com os olhos arregalados.

"Você não pode me deixar assim!"

"Assim como?" Derek perguntou inocente.

"Com uma ereção do tamanho de uma árvore! Você tem que terminar!"

"Hum... Não?"

"Ótimo! Vou me aliviar sozinho! Aposto que eu encontro quem me queira..." Stiles disse com birra seguindo para o caminho de volta da tribo.

"Stiles!" Derek chamou irritado... Se o pirralho chegou a pensar que ele poderia usar ciúmes como arma, ele estava bastante iludido... "Stiles! Volte aqui!"

"Vou achar alguém que me satisfaça!" Stiles gritou novamente se segurando para não gargalhar quando olhou para trás e à luz da lua viu um Derek fazendo bico pela primeira vez. Todos os problemas que ele estava passando pareciam apenas um pesadelo distante... Nesse momento ele deixou que todo o seu mundo envolvesse apenas ele e Derek.

"Genikmain! Se você pensa que eu vou deixar você se deitar com outro homem, você está muito enganado!" Derek gritou de volta andando cada vez mais rápidos, as pisadas mais largas para acompanhar o outro.

"Só se você conseguir me pegar em tempo!" Stiles gritou e correu.

"Stiles!" Derek gritou correndo atrás.

Bom, se foi isso que alguém em algum lugar sonhou que aconteceria... Não seria Derek que iria reclamar.

Se eles haveriam de ficar juntos, que ficassem por todos os sonhos que tivessem direito.

* * *

**Notas finais do capítulo**

Partes dessa história estão sendo postados junto com minha outra fanfic chamada Minha Não. Nossa Familia. Porém, os motivos dessas partes estarem lá não altera em nada a leitura individual desta fanfic.

Awwwwwnnn fiquei triste agora; :c Acabou :c Foi bem divertido escrever essa fanfic! Eu espero que ela tenha agradado e servido de entretenimento para vocês também! ^^ Beijããããão!


End file.
